Mine Yours
by harlotsheart27
Summary: He's an omega with alpha genes. He wants to be loved and free. He gets sold to an alpha. A vulnerable omega struggling with the defiance of an alpha mindset. Roman reigns/ Randy orton. Dean Ambrose/Brock Lesnar. Appearances by other Wwe stars. Alpha/omega. Mpreg. Warnings before each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own no one You may recognize. Not making money from this.

 **warnings:** bdsm, slash, sexual situations, mentions of sexual abuse, mentions of murder and kidnapping, small violence.

* * *

"Next up with have an omega with the body and attitude of an alpha."

The mans ears perked up. Something in him was screaming to protect

The crowd watched as a man was literally carried out onto the stage, by 5 others. He was placed on his knees. Long black hair shielded his face. The collar yanked on bringing his head back.

Wide grey eyes searched the crowd. Fear and uncertainty.

A buzzer sounded. "1 million."

His head went down. He had fought for so long to stay hidden. Only for this. Being auctioned off to some low life. His fear being replaced with anger. He didn't want this. He wanted to find Love, and be loved. Not used. He struggled with the men that would take him to his fate. The hate he felt stronger then anything.

* * *

"We'll take you to the private room once you sign the papers mister Orton. "

He followed the short plump man to the room.

" he started acting up once he was off stage. He's a little wired right now. They gave him a shot to calm him down, not sure if it's kicked in or not. "

The man nodded. Before stepping up to the door. " thank you mr heyman."

The man scanned the room. In the far corner his omega sat. Knees pulled up. Head down. Arms around his legs. The shot had apparently kicked in.

"Omega."

A whimper. The screaming back in him, protect.

"Come here."

Another whimper as his body moved slowly. His head barely lifting.

"Please don't. I'm sorry. " it was quiet. Fearful.

He walked closer noticing the omega try to get closer to the wall.

He studied the mans body. Tan skin. Muscles. Beautiful.

"Shh omega. I won't hurt you."

Scared grey eyes looked up through long lashes.

"Promise?"

"I do. Can you stand up?"

A barely there nod. He was tall as he went to his full height. His head stayed downward.

"What's your name?"

"Roman."

A strong name. It fit him.

"I'm Randy. Your"

"Alpha." he was cut off.

Randy nodded.

"I have to put this collar on you so we can leave. I have my friend and his omega here. "

A growl escaped his mouth.

"Are we going to have any issues?" The dominance in the alpha's voice, something screaming to listen.

He shook his head.

"Good. "

He tensed at the collar and leash on his neck. It was soft.

"Why's it soft?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"If I were to run... It wouldn't hurt."

" are you planning on running?"

"N-no. Just used to metal collars. "

Randy hummed. And pulled the leash lightly bring Roman closer to him.

"Be a good omega for me. "

His breath caught in his throat. The scent. 'Obey' 'alpha' he nodded.

"I expect verbal answers Roman."

"I-ok. I'll be good."

"Good. I'd hate to punish you the first night."

"No!"

Roman almost screamed and backed away.

A raised eye brow.

"How have they punished you?"

"No no I'll be good. I promise."

"You'll tell me later."

* * *

He lead them both out of the room and down to the tables where his friends were waiting.

Roman was placed down by Randy's feet. Where all omegas go.

Roman took in this new part of the building.

Too many people. Omegas being shared. Putting on shows. Roman shook. He didn't want this.

A gentle hand in his hair. Blue green eyes. Soft yet dominating.

" what's got you scared?"

He shook his head looking back down.

A hand gentle. Different. Baby blue eyes.

"I'm Dean. Brocks omega. "

Again a nod.

" you don't have to be scared. Randy won't hurt you. He'll take good care of you."

" that's what they said before." It was quiet mumbled. And gave the answers to so many questions.

" Randy is a good guy. Trust me. Plus Brock wouldn't let him hurt you. "

He nodded again not saying much.

Dean frowned. He wondered what the omega had been through before.

" you won't be hurt again." Dean whispered hugging the omega gently. He felt him tense but relax.

" thank you." Just above a whisper.

"Let's head home." Randy stated standing.

Randy saw the difference in Roman almost immediately. There was the alpha tendencies.

"Roman.." Dean started.

" I don't want to." Roman stated. Voice strong. Determined. And ever so sexy.

" omega." It was growled.

'Obey' 'alpha'

Roman shook his head. " stop" whimpered.

Heyman appeared next to Randy giving in him a sedative " you'll need it." With that he walked off.

" no." Roman growled looking at the needle.

" your choice omega. Easy or hard. "

Roman growled. Hard it was. Randy sighed, before he smiled at Roman, he loved defiance.

Roman didn't stand a chance. Not with Brock on Randy's side. He was over Randy's shoulder before he could fully process what happened. That didn't stop him from struggling though. The hard slap to his ass faltered his kicks.

" I was planning on not punishing you tonight. I might have to change that. "

Then Roman stopped. Defiance gone. Back was vulnerable omega.

He was placed in the back seat next to Randy. Hands in his lap, head down.

Dean had sat on Brock.

" Roman."

" I'm sorry. I can't help it." Whispered. " it.. I can't.. Control it. "

Randy hummed. " I won't punish you tonight. In the morning we will talk."

" I'm not a good talker. " mumbled.

"we'll change that" Roman sighed in response.

Eyes shot over to the other couple at a moan. Dean on his knees. His mouth wide around the other man.

Roman glanced at Randy. Nervous.

" not tonight kitten. Soon. But not tonight. "

"Kitten?"

" cute and timid. But yet you have claws."

Roman stared at Randy a moment before nodding.

* * *

The drive seemed short. Roman was refusing to get out. Hands gripping the door.

"He's going to be fun." Brock laughed

"Mm I agree." Randy stated.

It was a tone Roman didn't like.

"Kitten... I'm warning you now. Get out of the car or you will be punished."

A growl. Silence. Whimper.

Legs appeared out first. Timid. Finally he came out.

"I'm sorry sir." Whispered.

"Let's go."

Roman tensed. The alpha was mad. He could fill it.

He followed him in slowly. Dean and Brock behind him. No chance of getting away.

He followed Randy to a bed room. It was beautiful.

"This is our room."

"Our?"

"Yes."

Roman looked around. There was no bed on the floor. He sighed. Of course there wouldn't be. Omegas didn't get nice things.

"Shower first.I'll put clothes out for you and then we can go to sleep."

"h-how long do I have?"

"as long as you need." Was the answer.

Roman nodded. A hot shower. It had been a moment. He relaxed underneath the water. The water soothing his sore body.

When he came out Randy was laid out on the bed. Gym shorts and a tshirt laid in the other side. He quickly took them and changed in the bathroom. He heard Randy chuckling.

He came back out and kneeled in the floor infront of the bed.

"Roman? "

"Sir?"

"What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep." It was more a question.

"Down there?"

"Where..."

Randy understand.

"Kitten come up here. You will sleep in bed with me."

"It's your bed tho.. Omegas are just pets."

Randy paused. Omegas are just pets?

"Roman no. That's not... No. " he sighed.

"Sleep kitten in the morning we will talk."

Roman nodded confused before laying on the bed. A soft sigh left him. It was the most comfortable thing he's felt in a long time.

"Thank you sir."

"Mm. Sleep well kitten."

-/-

Roman woke stretching. Smelling food.

"Hungry?"

He looked and noticed Randy watching him and nodded slightly.

Following Randy down the stairs. Dean and Brock were at the kitchen table already.

"Morning Rome!" Dean was to awake for him.

"Morning" mumbled

"Just like you Orton. " Brock laughed

A plate put in front of him. He raised an eye brow at it.

"Eat up."

"This is mine?"

"Mm hmm."

Roman looked confused before taking a bite.

"So kitten. Let's talk. What did you mean last night omegas are pets nothing more?."

"It's simple." He shrugged.

" oh. That makes sense now." Dean sighed

" Dean?"

" hunter." It was whispered.

Romans head snapped up. Nothing but fear in wide grey eyes.

"Please don't send me back there! I'll be good I promise."

The men all watched as his eyes filled up with tears and more fear.

"Shh kitten." Randy pulled Roman into his lap. Surprised when Roman clung to him.

"You are mine. I will not share you or give you up."

A small nod.

"Speaking of... I do need to claim you."

"Claim me?"

"Mm hmm. "

"What does that mean?"

Gasps from three men.

"Roman, what all were you taught as an omega?"

"I was a pet. Nothing more. A play toy. I would be shared. " he shook.

"Ok.. Roman..Let me ask you something."

"Ok"

" when we met, did you feel anything? Feel different?"

"Umm I guess. Like part of me wanted to trust you and like... They had me on medicine. But I think I'm having side effects."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I feel crazy." Mumbled

"It's ok. We won't judge you."

"Like I kept hearing... Maybe... Obey alpha and I had weird feelings." He shrugged

"Feelings?"

He nodded. He was getting uncomfortable now. Randy could feel it. He pulled him tighter.

"It's ok kitten. I'm here. I'm not leaving you. "

"Please alpha."

Randy's scent. It was calming. But it was having other effects on him.

"I need.." He tried to move but Randy wouldn't let him. "Please." Whimpered

"Kitten look at me."

Grey met blue-green.

"I'm your alpha... You're my omega. You are my mate."

"Mate." Roman tucked more into Randy. Feeling things that he couldn't understand.

"The pills they gave him where to suppress his actual omega instincts. Hence being alpha and then... Scared. Also he wouldn't know the scent of his alpha if he smelled it." Brock sighed.

"I was always like this tho..." Roman shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"My parents left me.. Said I shouldn't be so defiant. I didn't see it as defiant. I just stood up for myself."

Randy nodded. "He's like Dean."

Dean smiled "told you I wasn't alone! " he stuck his tongue out at Brock, who shook his head.

"Well test his blood to make sure."

"Wait what!?"

"Easy kitten. We draw some blood and then test that. "

"Why?"

"Stop questioning and just trust me."

Roman wiggled on Randy's lap. He needed more. Wanted more.

"Kitten." Randy growled

" alpha." More wiggling and nipping.

Roman nipped at Randy's neck.

" slutty little thing ain't he." Brock chuckled.

" let him be, he aint used to it." Dean swatted at Brock.

* * *

Randy carried Roman up to their room. Roman staring at him with passion and fear filled eyes.

" tell me how they punished you." An order.

Roman shook his head. "Don't wanna go back to that."

A gentle hand just below his waist line. His breath catching. Smooth hands ghosting the tip of his nan hood. A small moan. A single finger tracing the length.

"Please" whimpered.

"Tell me."

He shook. Fear and passion. A stroke of his full length.

" they made me do things I didn't want. Said it was training." Eyes cast down. " said I had to learn to use my mouth properly. Then they used toys." A moan when finger ran over his head.

" I won't do that."

" they made it hurt. Said omegas didn't get pleasure. "

Fast strokes. Hips arching.

" just enjoy this kitten."

A voice. Obey alpha knot mate.

" I " he stopped. Hands rubbing his head.

Randy felt his omega screaming. The need. Desire. Want.

Roman wasn't ready for that yet.

"Shhh omega. " nipping at his neck as his hand moved faster.

"Please alpha."

Hips lifting. Shorts removed. A warm wet mouth.

" alpha." Moaned,

Hands fisting his own hair. The want to touch strong. But fear of punishment stronger.

" I'm going to" he sentence unfinished as Randy swallowed him down completely.

Back arching. Legs shaking. Pleasure.

He laid panting. Eyes closed.

"Shh breath Roman. "

Gentle kisses to his neck.

He opened his eyes searching blue green.

" you are my mate. You will not be used as just s toy or shared. Do you understand"

A nod.

" use your words Roman" an order

" yes sir"

Roman moved to his knees. Waiting.

" what are you doing?"

Roman looked at Randy confused, then glanced down to very clear as day tent.

" no kitten."

Roman was more confused. Randy had given him pleasure. But didn't want any in return.

* * *

" when are you going to claim him!"

Brock asked Randy as they prepared dinner for the two sleeping omegas.

" soon. I need him more comfortable for that process."

" you're going to fully claim him?"

"I have to. If I don't and he's just like Dean..."

Brock nodded. He understood.

"How was claiming Dean?"

"Well... That started out as a battle. He didn't want to be "owned". Defiant little shit." He chuckled " I had to restrain him to a certain point so he wouldn't run. He fought it. And me. I got him to completely submit and then claimed him. But before he fully came back around I transferred my dna. He was so pissed afterwards. But the orgasm he got was worth it. "

"Hmm. Well we need to test his blood first to make sure. He could die if I tried to claim him and he's not like Dean."

"That parts going to suck."

"How bad is it?"

" they sedated Dean 4 times. They have a stronger tolerance to things. And well, it's painful. He'll be mad at you for a while. Expect that. "

Randy nodded.

" they interject something and it bring forth the blood cells. It's the only way to get it. But it has to push the omega to a certain place to take over. "

" joy."

" it sucks. We have to be there to. Give our blood. Your alpha won't let you leave and you can't stop it. "

" taker called.. Once to do it tomorrow. "

" shit so soon?"

" yeah. Said if he's the one he completes are pack."

" I'd give him a warning of some kind."

* * *

Roman woke up well rested. But he felt weird. Something was wrong. Randy held him tight. Tighter then the night before.

" sir I have to use the restroom."

Mumbled response and arms moving.

When he returned Randy was standing up dressed.

" we need to get your blood tested today."

He stated calmly. Too calmly.

" uh yeah."

Randy noticed the look in his eyes.

" Roman don't do it."

He sighed as his omega didn't listen and bolted from the room. He followed after.

Roman didn't make it as far as he wanted before a body crashed into his.

"Omega! Stop"

Growls and whimpers.

"Let me go!"

" stop fighting this."

Randy straddled him. Holding his hands.

" it won't take that long. "

Roman shook with fear.

" you're lying! You're taking me to hunter!"

Randy growled.

" no I'm not! You're going to our pack leader."

Roman heard the truth in that and stopped struggling.

" I will never take you back there. "

When Roman had slept Randy had used his omega and alpha connection to see Romans memories. He was not to pleased. He also knew Roman wasn't going to be happy to be restrained with doctors.

-/-

Once Roman saw the room he began to struggle.

"No! I'll be good don't!"

" omega it's ok!"

Growling.

" just like Dean." A new voice. The perfect distraction needed.

He laid struggling. Breathing hard. Angry and scared.

" Roman listen to your alpha."

" no!"

" omega!" Growled. " this has to be done. I can't claim you with out it. I need you to let your control go. "

" please alpha. I'm sorry for what I did. I I'll behave."

Randy moved to hold his omega.

" this is not punishment kitten. I can't claim you without making sure you are like Dean. If I do, you could die. I don't want that. They are going to give you a shot. It's going to make the blood they need come out. You need to not fight it. Then they take your blood and mine. That's all. "

" will you stay with me." Whispered.

" yes."

His alpha holding his hand. He barely noticed the shot.

" stings." Mumbled

" I'm right here ok."

Nodding. Growling.

"Fuck!"

His body shaking.

" don't fight it." An order. One he didn't listen to.

Struggles became more powerful. Restraints cutting into skin.

"Sedate him" taker ordered the doctors.

He understood Brock now.

Taker placed a hand on his shoulder.

" I know Randal. I know. He's a strong one. He'll be ok. Have faith."

2 hours. 5 sedatives later.

Randy held Roman. Stroking his hair. Soothing words.

" alpha."

" yes kitten."

" hurts."

Randy sighed. Kissing his forehead.

" I know baby boy. I know. I'm sorry."

He curled further into his alpha. The scent making the pain more bareable.

" you may claim him." Taker stated coming into the room. " the moon is in a week. Before then is best. But do what you must. Be gentle with him. I've looked into his previous owner."

" I saw his memories."

" there are more he blocked out. And changed."

" taker..."

" follow me."

Randy looked to his omega and noticed he was sleeping.

" what did he do?"

" Romans parents were murdered. He was taken as a pup."

"Pup?"

" well he's a mixed breed. Mom was feline omeg with the alpha cells. Father was wolf alpha. "

" oh."

" he held him in a basement alone for 3 years. Told him they left him. Bullshit stories. He was beaten every day. Until he broke. Then hunter and bray sexually abused him. "

" how" it was growled.

" he's a Virgin so to speak. They never knotted him. But they used toys on him. They were going to, but they went to far one day and his alpha gene came out. He escaped. "

Randy punched the wall.

" go to him. Love him. He will be ok. He's confused. He won't feel anything tomorrow. "

" thank you. "

-/-

Roman clung to Randy the whole way home. Refusing to not have contact for more then a few seconds.

" do you want a shower?"

Head shaking. " just.. " feelings. He growled. His omega whining.

" let me hold you."

A nod. Content sighing.

"Will you stay with me?" Whispered

"Not leaving you baby boy."

"Promise?"

"I do. Sleep kitten."

"Ok."

-/-

Randy sighed contently waking up. Roman stayed curled into him the rest of the night.

"Roman let's go eat."

"Again?"

"Well we missed dinner and lunch yesterday."

"I'm not really hungry..."

"Kitten."

"I'm not used to it." Mumbled

"What do you mean?"

"He only fed us once every few days." He shrugged.

Randy growled causing Roman to flinch.

"You will eat at least 2 times a day. 3 is preferred but."

Roman nodded.

"When do you have to claim me?"

"When you are ready."

"What all happened? "

"We'll talk after breakfast. "

"Ok"

"Can I... Talk with Dean..?"

"You can. You don't have to ask."

"Well I mean about the claiming thing. Since he's an omega to."

"That's a good idea. He's out by the pool. Which you can use to."

"Thank you."

-/-

"Scared?"

"Yeah."

"It's not that bad well... I mean it is but it's not. "

"What's that mean?"

"I had to be restrained cause I fought it. " he shrugged " and Brock is wolf alpha. So like it's not just the normal knot it's bigger and hurts when you don't submit. He waited until I got off and then changed.. And then bit me. But like dude... The orgasm was so amazing."

"Oh. "

" don't be scared Roman. Randy will take care of you."

"I... I've only known pain. He wasn't nice with the toys. "

"Randy is nothing like hunter. "

"He made me eat. It's weird. I'm not used to this. And he gave me pleasure. "

"Really? Did you like it?"

"I guess. It was the first time that happened. "

"You never got off before!"

"Uh no. "

"Oh shit dude. You are in for a shock. It'll be amazing!"

"He didn't want me to return the favor though."

" that's because what you've been through."

"I wanted to tho. "

Roman kept his head bowed. A small blush on his checks.

"Ohhhh! But you don't know how to go about it?"

"Hunter took. He's different. "

" just uh when it does happen. Just submit. "

" I.. Hate that."

" trust me. Once it starts... They won't be able to stop. "

" I don't want it to happen tho. " mumbled

" I didn't either. But I'm glad it did."

Roman sighed before getting up.

-/-

" get it over with."

Randy stared at him for a long time. Watching him fidget and the nerves.

"No."

" what do you mean no?"

" because right now you would end up in more pain then need be. You're upset. Your emotions are all over the place. That's not good."

"Please."

Randy sighed before sitting at the table.

" it's not that easy Roman. Just trust me ok. "

" yeah sure."

"Kitten, once it starts I won't be able to control my alpha and it's not just a normal mating process. I need you to understand that you need to fully submit. Let your omega free. Even if just for a little bit."

" I can't." Whispered.

Randy took a deep breath. Growling.

" Roman your scent."

Roman looked up confused before smelling his shirt. Randy chuckled.

"No Roman. Not that. Your... Fuck."

Brock came in with Dean who was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself more then normal.

"Your boy is going into heat soon and it set Dean off. "

"What's that mean?" Randy heard the fear in his voice.

"That I have to claim you. " Randy sighed.

" nooooo!" Whined.

" not tonight kitten. Soon but not tonight."

-/-

Two days later Roman found himself by the pool. Lost in thought. He was hot. The pool water did nothing for him.

" Randy?"

" yeah kitten?"

" whys it so hot?"

Randy looked at Roman confused before sitting his coffee down. The scent hitting him.

" it's not. It's your heat."

Roman groaned as a wave of heat went through him. painful.

"You have to claim me?"

" yeah yeah I do."

" will it hurt?"

" I'll do everything I can to make it not hurt."

Randy lead Roman to their bed room. He felt the fear coming from his omega.

"I don't want this."

"I know kitten I know. You'll enjoy it tho. I promise."

Roman struggled not to fight Randy when he started to undress him. He soon found himself naked and under Randy's eyes.

"So beautiful. So fucking perfect." Randy's voice deep.

Lips. Dominating. Soft. Feelings. Obey. Alpha.

His back against the bed.

"Trust me?"

He nodded slightly.

"Words."

"Y-yeah I trust you."

Lips. Hands roaming. His dominance came out. Randy knew by the kiss changing.

"Submit."

"No!" Growled out.

Randy sighed. " you'll be mine kitten."

"No! " struggling to get up.

Randy bit at Romans neck. Hissing. Whimpering.

Randy took Romans hands, they were secured to the bed. Fear.

Randy slithered over his body. His lips claiming Romans again. Heat in his body.

He arched up feeling Randy's naked body.

"What.."

"It's ok. Let me take care of you."

Desire. Want. Need.

"Please." Whimpered

A warm wet mouth trailing down his body. Swallowing his aching member. His pleasure right there then stopped. He looked down. A ring.

"Just trust me"

"No!"he yelled full Of fear when he felt a tongue between his cheeks. Bad memories.

Soft hands kneeding skin. Flicking. Pushing slightly. Pleasure. Moaning.

"More please" begged.

A cold wet finger. Tensing.

" relax for me kitten."

Soothing hands. Probing finger. Jolts of pleasure.

"F-fuck!"

Sweat. So much pleasure. Another finger. Sweet words.

"Please. Please."

Head thrashing. Hands gripping their restraints.

" relax kitten. Almost."

Hands stroking him. A third finger. Slight pain. More pleasure.

Randy kept pressure to his prostate.

Romans once grey eyes had a far away look in them. Almost.

" ready kitten?"

" alpha!" Whined. All omega.

More lube. Dominating kiss. Pressure. Pain. Sharp. Pleasure.

" relax. Hard parts over. "

Feeling full. Skin on skin.

Deep breaths.

" you ok?"

"Mm hmm oh"

Target. Each thrust hit that sweet spot. Fast. Harder.

"Please alpha. " begged. Randy knew what he wanted. He felt the change. Slick. Omega.

" beautiful omega. Getting me all wet. "

His words made more pleasure. He felt the pressure explode. Eyes wide. Shaking. Flying.

" that's it omega. Stay there. "

He had to time it perfectly while Roman was in subspace.

Alpha. Obey.

Omega claim.

The thrust picked up. More pleasure. Flying higher.

Rough hands yet soft. Throbbing inside.

"Alpha?"

Eyes not able to focus fully. A growl. Pure alpha. 'Knot' 'want alphas knot'

The ring removed.

" oh god oh fuck"

Pressure. Slick. Stroking. Flying. Knot.

A scream of pleasure. Back arching. Vision black. Restraints gone. On his knees.

Different. Pain. Stretching. More Pain. More pleasure. Lips. Nipping.

" too much alpha."

" not yet kitten." Growled. Still milking him.

Body slumped. Heat so much heat.

" touch." Question.

" yes"

His hands held on to Randy's as he was brought back against his chest. Softer. Like fur.

" so soft. "

Pleasure. Slick. Flying.

" submit."

A growl. A different growl.

Obey. Alpha. Knot.

Romans head turned to the side. Baring his neck. Full submission.

Arms holding him. Stronger. Fur? Realization. Fear.

"Alpha?"

More fear trying to move. A growl.

Mate. Mark. Mine.

Pain in his neck. Whimpers. Burning. A tongue soothing. Pleasure. Knot. Bigger. Popping against his prostrate.

"Fuck alpha." Screamed.

More thrusts. Warmth flowing through him. Flying higher.

" kitten come back to me. " soft touches.

" nu uh" mumbled

Hips jerking still. Pleasure. Still releasing.

Finally after what seemed to be forever for Roman he came down. Body shaking. Breaths coming in pants.

"Mine." Growled against his next.

" yours" whispered

* * *

EDITED May 9th

theres a lot I need to fix. Please be patient with me. :) always thank you for the reviews and favs!


	2. Authors note

I had originally planned this to be a one shot but...there will be more. Soonish. Single mom wrestling training work and moving, blah blah insert reasons you guys don't care about for a new chapter being up. But I do have some wrote out. Spelling and shit will get better to, as my computer will do that amazing spell check thing that a phone doesn't do.

anyways hope all is gravy with everyone reading. And I'll see you guys soon!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own no one. Fiction.**

 **Warning: smut slash language**

* * *

Roman was out of it. His body felt different. His mind couldn't focus. But the heat, the hear was gone. He barely registered his alpha talking to him. Movement.

"Kitten, focus on me."

"Can't." Mumbled.

"Try for me"

And damn if that didn't work. He felt calm. At peace. Happy. He wasn't used to these feelings. Then everything hit him. He was owned. Bonded. Mated. He had been knotted. No other alpha would ever want him. He wanted to move away from Randy, and move closer at the same time. He wanted to be alone and his alpha to never leave. He growled.

"Please make it stop." His omega begged.

Randy felt the changes and the emotions. He pressed down on the mating mark. He smiled slightly as he felt the calm taking over.

"Kitten, listen to me, I will never leave you. You are mine just as much as I am yours. No other alpha will ever need to want you, because I won't stop. We are bonded. That can't be broken. I know these feelings are new to you, and I'm going to help you get through them. "

"I- I can't stop thinking that..." His head hurt. " he.. He said no one would want me. And if they did, it would be for my body. No one could love me." The last part quiet as ever.

"He was wrong Roman. Listen to me. Listen to what I am saying. I wanted you. I chose you that night. Yes you have a beautiful body. But that's not what made me want you. "

Randy pulled him closer. Three words on his tongue. But he didn't say them. Now would not be the right time. He was positive his omega wouldn't believe him. He continued to hold him tight, running his hands over every part he could.

A growl. That was the change. Brock had warned him. Dean had gone through the self loathing and doubt, being vulnerable, and then he was pissed. It was the realization phase. Everything changes for the omega and the alpha genes don't exactly like it. Randy was ready for the fight.

"Why? Why did you knot me?"

" because." Was the not the right answer.

Roman moved fast, pulling away and standing up. The pain made him stop. He growled. More anger. He back away slowly.

Randy watched his eyes. Grey...meant omega. Dark grey almost black meant alpha. They changed back and forth.

"I hate you!" He screamed clutching his head. Randy didn't take it to heart.

He watched for a few moments letting him pace and mumble shit under his breath. Then eyes flashed pure black and a fist met the wall. A roar.

"Roman!"

Roman clutched his stomach as he fell to his knees.

'With dean, one round wasn't enough. I had to knot him 3 times. The last two times though were easier, just normal wolf knots. He was sweet and then mad. And then his heat kicked back in. He was sweet and stayed that way until his heat again kicked in. After the third knot, well he's the love able asshole we all know now. Roman might be similar. Just whatever he says don't take it to heart. For them, it's completely life changing. Any control they had? It's gone in their alpha genes mind. Everything. For us? We get a mate. They have to suffer through pain and the matin mark. Be patient.'

Brock was right.

"Alpha." Whimpered.

"What do you need kitten?"

Randy was at his side.

"Knot. Need alphas knot." He whined.

"Shh kitten I have you."

Randy picked him up and laid him on the bed. He could see the fresh sweat on his omegas body. The lust filled look.

Randy moved between his strong tan legs. He wanted to check for damage first. He trailed his fingers over the legs and hips. Avoiding everything for moment. He watched his omega. Bright grey. The second his finger trailed down to his hole, a his left his mouth. Randy looked closer and saw some red. His kissed Romans thighs.

No matter what, the omega always tore the first time. There was no getting around that. No matter how much you prepped them. The alpha always felt bad.

"Alpha please." Needy whine.

"Shh omega."

Randy took his sweet time. Making sure his omega felt nothing but pleasure. He lined his hardened member up, searching his omegas eyes. He saw fear briefly pass through his eye.

"Will it hurt again?"

"It won't be like that this time baby boy."

Wasn't a yes, wasn't a no. He nodded.

He slowly pushed forward. Roman arching into the pleasure. No pain. Randy went slow with deep thrust. Always hitting that spot. The heat faded little by little, but would spark every now and again. Randy kept a slow pass, Roman on edge. Randy reached down and grabbed Romans slick with pre cum member.

"Oh god alpha please. Need need your knot."

The strokes were a little faster than the thrust. Randy waited. When he felt the slick start he sped up. He watched his omega turn into a moaning withering mess. The way his body arched and he cried out for his alphas knot. Who was he to deny such a request?

The knot pooping sent Roman over the edge. His back arching perfectly. Hair matted to his forehead and the pillow. A small smile on his face.

Once the knot went down, he pulled out slowly not wanting to cause more pain. He was shocked when Roman curled into him, swinging a leg over him.

"Alpha..."

"Yes kitten."

"Is is it done now?"

" I'm not sure. "

Roman nodded hiding his face into Randy's neck. His breathing slowed. The rise and fall of his chest a slow pattern.

Randy watched him sleep before he fell into a peaceful sleep himself.

* * *

Randy woke up to a warm sensation. His hands reached down finding his omegas head.

"Kitten?" It was moaned.

"Let me alpha. "

Randy would be ashamed to admit it took only a few minutes to get him to the point of wanting to cum. His omega's mouth was made for him.

"So fucking beautiful. Lips stretched around my dick"

The glint in Roman's eyes changed. He pulled off, a line a spit trailing from the head to his mouth.

"Want your knot alpha. Need it."

"it's yours kitten."

"No..alpha. Need YOUR knot."

His is omega was asking for his wolf's knot.

"You're sure?"

His answer came in the form of being straddle. A lust filled kiss. He'd let his omega do as he pleased. He threw his head back when Roman slid down on him. The slick was coming fast.

He watched in amazement as his omega moved. Looking so innocent and slutty at the same time. His hands resting on his chest to give him balance as he moved up and down, around in a circle.

" Fuck fuck. Alpha please"

They locked eyes. One grey one black. Glossy blue green.

Randy flipped them over. His control gone. They both felt the change. Roman moaned that change. Begging for the knot. The stretching cooling the heat. His hands moved by his head. Claws. More strength.

" please yes!" Head turned to the side.

Lips connected then teeth. Pain but then nothing but blessed out pleasure as his alphas knot popped. Sending him back to that peaceful place.

* * *

Roman laid on Randy's chest. Breathing hard. Gripping his hand. But he was calm. Theheat had been sedated.

"you ok?" Whispered quietly

"m' fine." A yawn.

"Get sleep kitten. You need it."

" Mm."

Randy watched as his omega drifted off to sleep. Mumbles here safe there he couldn't make out.

As Roman snuggled closure he heard the words.

"Mine. My alpha."

"Yours. My omega."

* * *

Authors note: sooooooo this was mostly smut. But hey. This is part one of chapter two. The next one will have the aftermath and some dean and Brock in it.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own no one, or anything you may recognize

 **warnings:** child abuse/neglect. Non consent. Violence. Slash smut.

this is Dean's story and how him and Brock came to be. It's not like all mushy cause that's not my style. Damaged people are the wisest.

* * *

Brock noticed the changed in Dean that morning. He was standoffish.

It was after dinner when Dean wanted to cuddle in bed that Brock knew something was more wrong then Dean being well Dean.

Dean laid with his head on Brock's chest, getting his hair played with.

"what's wrong baby?"

"I was just thinking about how I came here and Roman."

Brock hummed. That was a painful memory. Brock remembered everything like it was two weeks ago. Every detail that Dean told him. Every hard wrenching sob that tore through him in the middle of night because of nightmares.

Dean, some days it felt like it all happened a few minutes before. The touches. The pain. So real. He had come a long way. Over come so much. It wasn't easy,it took Brock a while to break his walls down. Brock wished he could have found him sooner, saved some of the pain.

* * *

 _1993 age 8_

 _"fucking worthless little shit! Both of you!" The man screamed down at the child that was clutching his face._

 _That was the first time Dean had felt physical abuse. The first time he didn't feel loved. That was the day his dad walked out on him for good. And when everything changed for him. His alpha gene came forth._

 _His mother dealt with things differently. She began using drugs and when the addiction kicked in, she used all the money. The moves started and the lack of jobs followed. Caring love and food, were things he didn't have. Things he got used to going with out. Things that made him different._

* * *

 _1998 age 13_

 _" come on pumpkin do it for mommy." The young teenager shook. He didn't want this. How dare she act like the worlds best mom. Not with what she wanted him to do. Not when she didn't care. She just wanted her nest fix._

 _"Listen to ya ma omega."_

 _He hated that man. More know then ever. He closed his eyes. It would be pointless to fight, even his stubborn side knew that. He was just some small scrawny omega who had moments of defiance._

 _He shrudded as he felt the mans hands on him. His shirt going first. His basketball shorts next. Nothing but boxer briefs remained._

 _"Be a good omega for your alpha."_

 _that phrase was all it took. He snapped his eyes open. Once bright ocean blue were now the darkest blue. Alpha gene._

 _He fought and clawed at the hands on his body. Screaming to stop the whole time. The punch to his nose stunned him._

 _" here I just wanted to give you pleasure. Maybe I need to teach you a lesson first."_

 _The first time he had been beat with a belt. His mother watched. Saying nothing. Doing nothing. No, she smiled and let it happen. Once his back and ass was covered with welts and he was a sobbing mess he was turned over roughly._

 _"Lay there and be good."_

 _He cried as the man touched him. Stroking him. His body giving into the sensations. He cursed his body._

 _He was thankful it didn't go past that. The man handed money to his egg donner, as he lied on the floor curling into himself._

 _He felt lower then dirt. He wanted to curl into himself and never come back out._

* * *

 _2001 age 16_

 _three years. His mother let it men. One always a regular. He learned to fight though. His home life had effected him in more ways he wanted to ever admit. He was bullied when he did go to school. Which wasn't often._

 _" look at you boy. You done grew up over the summer"_

 _He felt the mans eyes over his body. He grew over the summer. Standing at 6 foot 3 now. His job at the junk yard had added muscle. But no matter what, his small waist stayed._

 _"Looks like you need broken in now."_

 _Dean remembered every time over the last 3 years every time this man touched him. Every time he jacked him off. Every time he gave him oral. Every time Dean's body gave into the 'pleasure'Always promises of more and when he grew he'd rape him. No he didn't use that word. He said he'd knot him something real good. But it was rape if it wasn't willing. He would never be willing with this man. This sad excuse of an alpha._

 _Dean did all he could. He fought the hardest he ever did. His mother, watched in horror screaming at him. No one wanted her anymore. They wanted her son. And she would willingly give him up. After all his figure was better then hers._

 _the alpha laid out. Knocked out cold. Dean panted wiping the blood from his nose. He packed a small bag, and left. Never looking back. Not that his mother had tried to stop him. No she was tending to the man who wanted to rape him._

* * *

 _2011 age 26_

 _10 years was a long time. Some how he had stayed alive that long. He met people who he might even call friends later in life. Runaway omegas that weren't claimed that stayed together. They made it work. They shared a place, all had little side jobs to pay bills and rent. It wasn't great but it worked for them. Until that night._

 _Because nothing good could last for him. It wasn't written for him._

 _He should have known that he would come looking for him. To get revenge. Finish what he started._

 _And he did. He caught Dean when he was walking the two blocks from work to home. Dragged him down the first alley._

 _"Just a whore like your mother. How fitting I take what's mine in this dirty alley. That's the last place I fucked her you know? She begged me to leave you alone. She cared for you in her last moments. I told her all the dirty things I planned to do to you. How_ _I would make you fucking beg and plead for me to end it. All because you just couldn't be a good omega."_

 _Dean was frozen pushed against the brick wall. He felt like that scrawny 13 year old again. He heard the belt buckle. He didn't scream from the pain. Pain was something he was used to now. 10'years did that on the streets._

 _He hissed as he was thrown to the ground. Broken glass cutting his palms. The kicks to his ribs adding pain._

 _The body on his made him snap. Dark blue eyes. He screamed. Fist were thrown from both sides. His ribs though, the perfect distraction. Something hard hitting his head. Everything fuzzy. He found his pants being pulled down before a voice. It was angry, yelling._

 _Dean couldn't focus. His head throbbed. He felt hands on him. He struggled as much as he could. A big hand laid on his neck. Almost comforting. Petting down his back._

 _"Shh omega. I got you. You're safe now. He won't hurt you ever again."_

 _That voice. His hands. A calm feeling. Feeling safe. Blackness._

* * *

 _He woke stretching. The bed felt so much more comfortable. Then he turned. The pain in his ribs, the reminder he needed from reality. This wasn't his bed._

 _"relax. I won't hurt you." That voice. He remembered_

 _"where am I?"_

 _"my place."_

 _Dean didn't say anything. Just nodded looking around. He had sweat pants on now. And a t-shirt. Clean._

 _" you changed me?"_

 _"Yeah, I promise I didn't touch you more then needed." For some reason he believed him._

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"Brock. Brock Lesnar."_

 _Dean nodded again. His defenses up. He watched the other man. He was tall. Built. Blonde. The brightest blue eyes. And above all else scary as fuck. He could break him in half if he wanted to. But yet something about him made Dean feel safe._

 _"Dean Ambrose."_

 _A small smile played on Brock's lips._

* * *

 _Over the next few months Dean saw more and more of Brock. Every time he found himself falling more and more. Something he was not ok with. Brock himself was curious of the younger man. He could smell the omega on him but yet he had alpha tendencies. Above all he smelled his scent. His omega._

 _Brock spoke with his pack leader. He knew Dean would be pissed with what was going to happen. But he had to know. Had to have his omega._

 _Pissed was right. Dean was such a back alley scrapper it amazed him. 7 doctors it took to get Dean strapped down. He was beyond pissed and so very afraid. He didn't feel the shot. No what he felt was the worse pain in his life. His body fighting from the inside out. Brock holding him. The restraints hurt. He looked to Brock, he knew Brock would help him. He always did._

 _"Please" it was so unlike him. So submissive. Brock kissed his forehead and order them to sedate Dean. A small smile._

 _Three times, he was sedated. Before he woke up to just a little soreness. A voice speaking quietly._

 _"You can claim him Brock. He's a special one. Mixed breed. "_

 _claim me. Dean growled. He fought the restraints even more. He didn't want this shit._

 _"Let me go you fuck!"_

 _"Omega, stop." Pure dominance._

 _And for the first time in Dean's life he listened to an alpha._

* * *

 _"Why does it hurt so much?"_

 _"It's your heat pet. It's... When an omega can bare children. It's hormones and a bunch of things I don't understand." At least he was honest._

 _"what's it mean?"_

 _"I have to claim you"_

 _Dean knew what that meant. He was not happy about that in the least bit. Brock was ready for the defiance though. He had to admit that his beautiful pet looked every so sexy tied to his bed. Sweat coating his body, breathing heavy. But a look into his eyes showed more then anger and fear. Lust._

 _The pleasure was so different. Welcomed. He begged for more. Brock's thick fingers turned him into a wanton little thing. Brock kept him on edge though. His body giving in to Brock. He felt the stretch, and pain. But it made it that much more real. He needed the pain. The restraints were gone. When? He couldn't remember. His back arching as his fingers scratched down the muscular back._

 _Then the pleasure exploded. God it felt so good. So perfect. His body weightless. Then a change. Pain. Fear. Then the pleasure came back sevenfold. He wasn't prepared for that._

 _" please alpha!" Moaned._

 _Neck bared. Slick._

 _"Omega." Growled._

 _teeth. Pain. Knot. It was bigger. So much bigger._

 _"Oh God"_

 _so much pleasure. He couldn't stand it. His vision black. Back arching. Mouth open. Toes curled. Safe. Calm. Peace._

 _But it didn't last long. The pain. And Brock was not prepared for the anger this time._

 _Dean couldn't handle these feelings. The feelings were driving him. Driving him crazy. He wanted away and locked up at the same time. He hated himself for giving in. But it was welcomed. The back and forth, he couldn't focus. He wasn't in control. That was his biggest problem._

 _well next to The heat. Fuck it hurt so bad. So hot. He glanced to Brock. Bright blue eyes. All omega. Brock cradle him. Showing his softer side. Dean loved it, it appealed to a different side of him._

 _Two more times he was taken. The heat stopped. He laid clutching Brock._

 _"Please don't"_

 _"please don't what pet?"_

 _" Don't leave me. I..I know I'm not the easiest."_

 _" Pet I wouldn't have you any other way."_

 _Dean smiled slightly. Showing full deep dimples. Before a calm sleep took over for the first time in too many years._

* * *

" you ok pet?"

"mm hmm. Just.. A lot. I remembered. The feelings you made me feel. I wasn't used to it. It scared me. I can tell Roman's the same. And I'm glad you saved me that day."

Brock smiled kissing Dean on the lips. It was slow but passionate. Dean moved straddling Brock. Pushing down and grinding.

"Alpha, please? Want your knot."

"I can't say no pet."

it was slow. So slow. Deep. With the perfect amount of pain. Dean's eyes couldn't stay unrolled if his life depended on it. The pleasure perfect. Each thrust hit his spot. He held off until he felt Brock pick up speed and get rougher.

"Oh god yes"

The knot popping sent Dean over the edge. Back arched like a cat. He laid panting clingy to Brock.

Most times, it was rough and dirty fucking. But times like now, Brock knew, he knew Dean needed the softer side. Needed the love and pain to keep him grounded. Keep the bad memories in the past. Keep the demons at bay. Keep him safe.

" I love you alpha."

" I love you too pet."

* * *

 **authors note:**

 **ok so that's the back story with those two. This story is going in a different direction then I planned buuuuuuut I like it. The next part will explain the history of "the pack" its members, and why mixed breeds are special. And blah blah. I'm going for 10 chapters. Special appearance will be made to. It might be a while before it gets out do to making it flow right. So until next time, make sure you eat your booty o's and be sawft!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own no one, or anything you may recognize

 **warnings:** mentions of sex, slight violence, pretty tame. Rated pg-13 due to potty mouths.

Enjoy

* * *

Roman woke curled into his now mate. He tensed at the thought. Mate. His feelings bounced all over the place. How did he feel about Randy? Would Randy leave him after a while and leave him to never find love? It wasn't unheard of.

He jumped as he felt fingers on his neck, pressing into the mating mark. Making his thoughts calm down instantly.

"Kitten it's ok. Calm down."

Roman hated those words. But he calmed, for now.

"Let's get you bathed and fed ok? Then we can talk."

Roman nodded slightly. Moving fucking hurt though. He hissed sending a glare to Randy, who shrugged slightly mumbling a sorry. Though he looked more proud then sorry.

"Can I...shower by myself?" Randy almost looked hurt but nodded with understanding.

Roman hurried to the bathroom as fast as he could, naked as the day he was born. Randy had to chuckle at the scene. His boy was still so shy.

* * *

The new mates walked down the stairs to the kitchen in silence. Both Brock and Dean watched them in slight confusion. Dean sighed. He knew.

Roman refused to sit, and opted on standing while he picked at his food.

"Why don't you sit down Roman?" Brock asked feeling nervous.

" umm, no I'm ok." Roman mumbled. In all honesty he was fucking sore. Again a glare was sent to Randy.

"Oh. Oh!" Brock eyes got big. He remembered Dean refusing to sit to.

Roman growled, before placing his plate down and walking outside.

Randy sighed and went to go after him.

"Don't, I'll go. No offense. You won't help right now. Remember how I was? I punched Brock."

" I just... There's so much I want to tell him." Randy felt defeated.

" it's ok. He'll come around." Dean smiled.

* * *

Dean found Roman staring at a rose.

"you ok?"

"Honestly?"

"well that might help."

"No. I don't know what to feel. I don't know how I should act. I'm confused and my fucking ass hurts. Not to mention this fucking mating mark hurts."

" I was the same way ya know? I didn't have the greatest childhood or life before I met Brock. He stopped me from being raped. And after everything, I wanted to be away from him. I didn't want except that I was hit mate. Even though it felt right. It felt wrong. Like nothing that good could happen to me. And I was waiting for him to reject me. So I wanted to distant myself from him. But he wouldn't let me. "

"What changed?"

" I punched him and he gave me space. It wasn't long. But I realized, I had all these horrible things happen to me that led me to him. And he was always good to me. And I knew that no matter, even if he left me, I would make it. He was the first person to show me real love. And that scared the shit out of me."

" I don't know what love feels like."

" you do. You just don't want to admit to it. It happens so fast it doesn't seem right. And with everything that has happened you don't want it to be right. "

" what if hunter was right? No one will ever love me?"

"hunter is a soulless bastard. And he's wrong. Ro, you're an amazing person, even I can tell that. Just... Give Randy a chance. Let your omega out and listen to it."

Roman sighed. Dean was right. He looked to Dean slightly. Dean smiled showing his dimples before pulling him into a hug.

"You'll be ok. Promise."

Roman smiled. Mumbling a thank you.

"um the heat thing...it's done right?"

"for now."

"for now?"

"that's just the first heat. You'll get again normally around the full moons. But it won't hurt. That's when you can let you alpha in and are able to bare children."

"Children?"

"yeah. It's crazy I know."

" There's so much I don't know."

"I'll tell you."

Roman and Dean talked for a few hours. Dean explaining heat and body changes and baring children. But there was one thing he did keep quiet about and that was the changing.

* * *

Roman walked back in slowly, before heading to the bedroom. He saw Randy watching tv.

"I um I'm sorry. I'm trying, and it's weird. I'm scared. And -"

"come here kitten."

Roman walked over to Randy, before being pulled down on his lap.

"it's ok. You don't have to be scared. But I know you will be. Just talk to me."

" I want.. " he paused. " I want you to.." He blushed. 'Let your omega out'

he sighed, laying his head on Randy's chest. Rubbing his cheek against the soft shirt. Randy chuckled.

" cuddles?"

" Mm hmm"

"Alright kitten.."

Randy was all smiles. It was slow but it was better then nothing.

* * *

over the next few days Roman slowly came around more and more. He became attached to Randy. Normally this happened the morning after mating but Roman was different.

Randy wasn't sure how Roman was going to react today. Today was the pack meeting or sorts. Roman would be introduced to everyone, and as Randy's omega.

"kitten Coke on wake up."

"no." It was whined.

"Kitten come on, we have things to do today."

"like what?"

" meet the pack"

Roman was quiet.

" don't wanna."

" I know but they want to meet you "

Roman sighed. He told Randy he would try.

Skowly, Roman got dressed following Randy outside to the car. Dean bouncing on his feet as Brock chuckled.

"Pup is excited."

"Kitten is not."

Both Roman and Dean stared at their mates.

"We should have nicknames for them." Dean mumbled.

"I do, but I don't think he would like it." Roman chuckled, as Dean out right laughed.

"asshole doesn't count, and neither does fucker. I asked Brock already."

* * *

Once at the pack house, Roman almost refused to get out had it not been for Dean.

There were so many people around.

"It's our pack mates Roman they won't hurt you." Randy whispered kissing his forehead and he held him.

"Welcome boys! Good to see you Roman."

Roman remembered him. Taker. He just nodded.

"shy thing ain't he?" A new voice.

"This is Kane, my omega, and mate."

Roman smiled a little.

"well let's introduce you to everyone and I guess we can explain everything."

Randy tensed slightly. Roman shot him a worried look before Dean drug him away.

* * *

"alright, well, this is everyone in the pack minus, two. Bray and his mate Seth, just gave birth to their pups." Taker stated with a smile.

" anyway, this is Alpha Finn he's the packs warlock of sorts and a fallen angel, and his omega mate, Bayley, she's our nurse and an angel"

Roman looked to the couple. Finn was wearing all black with little red and white. He was smaller then most men, but Roman could tell he could carry his own. Bayley was dressed in a beautiful dress of bright colors. A huge smile on her face as she bounced over to Roman hugging him.

"Sorry I'm a hugger!" He smiled back at her.

" This is Cena and Punk. Cena is wolf alpha, punk is feline omega."

cena was built. A bright shirt with jean shorts. Nice cut hair. Dimpled smile. Looked like an all American Boy Scout. Punk, was covered in tattoos. A ring in his lips that were smirking.

"jimmy and Namoi. Both wolves."

Jimmy was tan, with long black hair like Roman. With a tribal tattoo. Similar to his own. Naomi was a chocolate brown, with long black hair. She was beautiful though.

"Jey and Jojo. Jey is an alpha and Jojo is a feline omega. Also Jimmy's twin."

Roman wouldn't be able to tell them apart. Jojo was a small women. Beautiful with curly brown hair.

"This is Enzo-"

"my name is Enzo. I'm a certified g, and you can't teach that. This is my alpha Big Cass, he's 7 foot tall and you can't teach that. Bada boom realist mates in the room. How you doing?"

roman stared at the man like he was crazy. He was short, but his hair, cheetah print? Why was he so hyper? And big Cass? Yeah he was fucking huge. Roman moved closer to Dean.

"Jesus Enzo calm down. They're both Angels. Though I question Enzo." Kane chuckled.

" As you know I'm taker, demon and alpha of the pack. Kane, his part angel and demon and my mate."

Roman nodded.

" now, we have three guardians so to speak. Heaven hell and earth. The keep the peace, we'll try to. Ther's big E, he's over heaven, Xavier hell, and kofi is over earth. They are actually mates. Who..are separated sadly."

Roman frowned.

" Lastly we have our guardian over the pack, Chyna."

Roman looked around, confused. He saw no one else.

"She's um, well she was kidnapped and she's being held right now. You see Roman, you are very special. You are the third!"

"third what?"

"you Seth and Dean, you're wolf, is more that of a hell hound..." With a look everyone cleared out except Roman Dean Randy and Brock.

"let me start from the beginning yes?"

* * *

"at one time, everyone got along. Then, McMahon got power hungry. There was a prophecy, two. One being, he could rule over everything, he would rule heaven earth and hell. But there was a way to stop that. The second, three mix breeds coming to together in the same pack, would keep the peace forever. McMahon would be out of power. Condemned to hell. Our guardian knew of this. And she knew who the mix breeds were. McMahon knew to keep this going the way he wanted, he had to make sure the mix breeds never met or were mates. So he sent his people out to basically destroy all mix breeds. They became few and fewer as time went by. Seth, he was found as a pup, barely alive. Kane took him in though. You and Dean though, we weren't able to find you in time. Mcmahons son.. Got to you first Roman, and his hired gun Owens, to you Dean."

Both the omegas stared in shock. Memories of their past rushing forward.

"Hunter."

"Shawn"

"Yes. But they didn't count on your alpha genes coming forth so strong, and being able to get free. Or your mate being close by."

"what was his plan?" Roman found him self asking.

"he was going to knot you and, considering your emotional state at the time, if he had left you like he had planned, with in three weeks you would have died."

"died?"

"Roman, when you mate and knot, the omega can die should the alpha reject them." Kane answered.

"so.." Randy started.

"after the full moon, all of them will have had their first changing, and heat, and when they meet, it will fulfill the prophecy. And our pack."

"Changing?"

" you uh, you'll change like me. Part wolf part feline." Dean mumbled.

"change how?"

" Remember when we mated and I changed?"

Roman blushed, nodding.

" Changing. The first time hurts for everyone but, it doesn't hurt at all the second time."

"when?"

" full moon is tomorrow. "

* * *

Roman stood is awe. The pack had all changed minus Randy and him. Roman never thought a demon could be called beautiful but they were. The different wings, black or white, some tips rainbow. The cat tails long and beautiful. Thick wolf fur in different colors.

"Concentrate kitten. Let your omega out. Close your eyes. "

Roman listened. He felt weird. Slight pain. Nothing horrible. His mind saw a feline and wolf. Beautiful. Black rich fur. His tail long and powerful. Blue silver eyes. Cat like ears.

growled.

"it's ok. I'm here."

Roman clung to those words as the pain seemed to increase. Bones feeling like they were breaking and shifting. Growing.

Finally it it all stopped. Roman opened his eyes staring at a beautiful dark brown wolf. Blue green eyes. Randy. He nuzzled into neck, a small whimper. That turned into muffled noise. Roman watched as Dean ran from Brock, seeming so care free and at ease.

Roman felt the peace and ease wash over him self as he ran with Randy. But then there was that small micro mini nagging, that soon everything would go to hell. Literally. Roman shook it off, enjoying being able to run free.

Roman stared at the full moon before howling with the rest of the pack. For once in his life he felt like he belonged and was completely comfortable. He wanted to keep that feeling for as long as possible.

* * *

 **Authors note: so I'm not like uber happy with the flow, and it will probably be fixed** **once I get time. This chapter was really boring for me, but it needed to be done. The next two chapters are going to be full of warnings and smut, and possible triggers for people. So heads up now. As always eat your booty-o's and don't be sawft!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own no one you may know. I'm also not making money from this.

 **Warnings:** kid napping. Sexual assault. Violence. Murder. No consent. Cussing. Slash. Mentions of child abuse. Underage.

Think that covers it. If not.. **This chapter may trigger bad shit. Read with cautions. Not for those under 18. This is not cute and or fluffy. I do not condone this shit in the real word, nor do I wish it on anyone. Fiction.**

* * *

Over the next month Riman get closer to Randy, but yet still a part of him held back. Dean and Roman had become very close friends, brother like. Dean was Roman's shoulder at most times when he couldn't go to Randy, or was to shy to ask questions. Roman's sex drive had increased sevenfold at that too.

But that nagging voice, wouldn't go away.

Dean and Roman had gone out for their omega Saturday run as they had sod cider to call it. It was during a break from the run that Roman stopped.

"Dean you ever feel like something bad is going to happen?"

"Sometimes yeah. Why?"

" I don't know. Like I just have a really bad feeling. Like it just keep getting worse and worse. Like I've felt happy since the full moon but there's always this nagging in the back of my head. Like..."

He paused. The feeling of danger.

"Dean we need to go, like right now."

Dean watched his friend, fear in his eyes as he looked around. He called Brock

"Brock..somethings wrong. Roman's ... Something isn't I love you too." He passed the phone off to Roman who was shaking.

"I don't know Randy. I just, something isn't right. I..I'm sorry I've been weird. It's just..feelings..and I lo-"

"put the phone down pet."

That voice made everything clear. The bad feelings, the nagging voice.

" close it." Randy could be heard yelling when Roman shut the phone slowly turning hoping he was wrong.

" you ran from me pet. I think you need a punishment, don't you?"

Roman shook his head, turning sharply as he heard Dean hiss, perfect distraction for Hunter to grab him in a sleeper hold.

"oh Dean, I'm sure you remember Shawn, this is his brother, Batista. Your mate is the reason he doesn't have a brother anymore. He's a little upset about that." Hunter smirked.

The last thing Roman saw was Dean being choked out before his own vision went black.

* * *

At the pack house Randy and Brock were freaking out as Taker tried to get information out of them.

"Finn is doing a locator spell. We'll find them. You need to relax."

" you don't understand! It was fucking hunter. He has my mate! He's going to fucking kill him!"

"Randy, we won't let that happen."

"I never got to tell him." Randy choked out as Brock pulled him into a hug. Brock knew. Those three words. It took him and Dean a while to say them as well.

"you'll tell him bro. You'll get to tell him"

* * *

Roman woke up in an all to familiar place, changed to a wall. Anxiety and fear. And so much anger. His alpha wanting to come out.

"Roman?"

"Dean? You ok?"

"yea...you? "

"Y-yeah."

"it's ok. Well get out of here."

"oh how fucking cute. They think they'll get out of here." Hunter laughed.

He came into view with a bag on his shoulder. A bag Roman was all to personal with. Hunter watched Roman's reaction. Dean growled in anger.

"You're going to have breaking him. Your brother never got that chance. "

Rage and sorrow went through his eyes. Dean might be fucked and not in the way he liked.

Both omegas looked around the room noticing things. Two Saint Andrews crosses. Hooks on the walls. A hose.

they knew this was going to be hell. Their omegas whimpering in fear. Their alphas anger, ready to come forth.

"Should we start with your punishments?"

* * *

Roman hissed as the 9 tails made contact with his skin for what seemed like the hundredth time. Maybe it was more. But no words left his mouth. He wouldn't give hunter that pleasure. He glanced to Dean who was biting his lip. Batista had chosen a belt. Something Dean was used to causing pain.

Switching instruments. Both men growled. New styles of pain on already sore bodies.

"Relax boys this is just the beginning." Batista laughed.

Throughout the rest of the day both were beat with riding crops, belts and floggers. It wasn't enough to do major damage physically. No, that was another day. This was to help break them mentally.

Afer a few hours, Hunter finally stopped.

"you know Roman, had you stayed I could have knotted you. Made you mine. But you were so stubborn. You couldn't just submit and be a good submissive could you?"

"you used me! Let your friends do what they wanted to me! You didn't feed me. Fuck you!"

Roman was mad. Everything good Randy had done with and for him all up front in his mind.

"If your so called alpha loved you, he would be here."

Roman was quiet. He looked away towards Dean. Dean looked like he was in another world. Eyes glazed over with a far away look in them.

The backhand was expected.

"stupid omega. You'll learn who your real alpha is. Hope you two sleep well. Tomorrow your training begins." Hunter laughed before turning to Dean " ask Roman what all training means. I'm sure you remember pet."

Dean glanced at Roman once they left.

"Dean, I'm sorry you got brought into this."

"s'fine. Would have happened anyway. Brock, he broke shawn's neck. Training...?"

" he had ball gags, and um, cages and he forced oral. With his friends. There's a lot."

"Shawn... Shawn made me do the same." It was whispered.

They both barely slept. Jerking at every didn't help that they were both changed to a brick wall either. Remaining as close to each other as they could.

* * *

DAY 2

What woke them up was freezing cold water being sprayed on them. The whole day was pure torture to say the least.

Hunter and Batista were determined to break the alpha genes. The beatings turned more physical. No weapons used but fist and feet.

Physical pain both men could deal with. The emotion pain is what got them. Words of how their alphas didn't care or they would have saved them already began to wear on them. Thought out fuckery, made them believe mayb their alphas were just using them.

Deans shoulder being dislocated didn't hurt as bad as the memory of what Shawn did, or how he killed his mother who during her last moments begged for Dean's life, proving she did care for him a little.

The cock cage with the sound inserted, became their best friend. Being pleasured forced more pain. Their will to remain quiet was broken. Each omega tried to give the other strength, with little avail.

Slowly they were both trapped back in their younger selves. Vulnerable and scared. With no hope for a brighter time.

By the end of the night both were tired hunger bruised and battered. They remained quiet even after they left.

* * *

It was in the darkest hours that a bright light shined on them.

"my poor hounds. So broken."

the men stirred blinking away from the light.

"shhh it's ok. Just keep faith"

The men shook their heads. Assuming they had both lost their minds. They closed their eyes once more. Praying for this to all end. Though both knew it was only going to get so much worse. They thanked whatever God was up there that nothing sexual had happened. Both feared once that happened, they wouldn't recover. Roman was barely over it, Dean would on occasion still have nightmares.

* * *

Randy and Brock both paced the house. The end of the second day came to a close. Both wondered what had happened to their mates. Wondering how they were holding up. They could sense they were still alive but nothing more. The longer their mates were gone, the angrier they grew. Three more days and they would enter blood hunt. Once that happened, there was ongoing back. They would kill anything. The pack leader would have to kill them.

In reality it was the perfect.

Finn wasn't having much luck. Seems Hunter was a little smarter then he looked. The pack was working around the clock to find Roman and Dean.

* * *

Day 3

Roman woke to being build up by his hair, only to be punched right in the nose. He heard the crack.

"sure you remember what happens next in training. "

Yeah Roman did. His eyes widened in fear. He shook his head no as Hunter dragged him over to a table. Bent in half. Face down. He saw his own fingernail marks in the wood. He tried to shake the memory.

Batista helped tie him down. Legs spread wide.

"take note dear boy you're next." Batista threw over his shoulder to Dean.

Dean struggled to get free to help his friend. This wasn't just another beating. No Hunter had grabbed toys. Toys that would inflict more then physical pain.

Roman wasn't given time to prepare for anything. No lube, no stretching. Red hot pain. A scream. There was no forcing his body to relax

"shut up. You've taken it before. It not even my favorite one. Have to get you good and stretched for me and Dave here."

Dean, being the person is, called Hunter and Dave out. Trying to stop them. He saw Roman shake his head. But he didn't listen.

For all his effort, he ended up in a straight jacket on a table with electro shock therapy pads on his temples.

Dean chuckled to himself. He remembered that time in high school when the teacher told him this is where he would end up one day. The irony of it now.

The first few minutes weren't horribly bad. But as Roman's screams got louder and more pain filled the shock waves got higher.

But what fun would it be to completely break them just then? It wouldn't. Hunter was pissed. He wanted more power.

"Switch it out. " was all Hunter stated. Dave didn't care. He would get pleasure from any amount of pain Dean suffered. Shoving a over sized dildo up his ass was enough for him to smile.

Dean felt the searing pain, almost snapping him out of his daze. He faintly heard Roman screaming.

Back and forth they switched, from sodomy to electro shock, to just beating them. By the end of the day, it would have seemed they both gave up. No sign of alpha genes at all. Broken omegas.

" ya know boys.. The last part? Roman missed out on it. We get to knot you. Your alphas will want you even less. Not that it matters. They'll go into blood hunt soon and have to be killed. To put it lightly boys, you're fucked either way. Literally."

hunter slammed the door shut with that. Dean coughed trying to sit up. Roman remained still, unmoving but the rise and fall of his chest.

"Ro?"

"Yeah."

"think think they'll find us and still want us?"

God it killed Roman to hear that. He hoped. He fucking hoped they did.

"My hounds.. Have faith...they're coming." The voice whispered from the dark. A light in the pure darkness. A woman, black hair flowing. A white gown. Beautiful.

"I guess we listen to...her." Roman chuckled in pain. He was sure he lost his mind.

* * *

day 4

"time to play the game omegas."

Neither moved. Not that they could that easy. Both were placed on their knees. Their mouths forced open with gags, unable to even bite down.

"Get it nice and wet boy, it's the only lube you'll get before i fuck you."

Dean felt defeated. Not that he did anything besides try to fight it. He glanced over seeing Roman in the same position as him, only choking and struggling to breath.

They lost track of time and how many times they almost choked on cum. How many times Hunter shoved his dick down Roman's throat and punched his nose. How many times Dean was punched for not being able to not choke.

"blood and semen suit your face so well pet." Hunters voice was almost caring.

That voice. Alpha. Here. Angry. Protect.

* * *

had to get this out when motivation struck. Another chapter will be posted tomorrow. Maybe two. Reviews have been awesome. So thank you guys.

the next chapter will have the same warnings.

as always..hope you enjoyed it, eat your booty-o's and don't be sawft!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own no one you may know.

 **Warnings:** death. Abuse. sexual assault. Bad language.

May be trigger. Again, I don't condone this shit in real life. Nor do I wish it on anyone.

* * *

Roman and Dean made eye contact. They both sensed their mates. And oh how mad they were.

'Keep faith'

Both smiled slightly. Hunter jerked as an alarm sounded.

"Seems your alphas are here. Don't worry pets, we'll have enough time to finish. By the time they get down here, it'll be too late. " he looked directly at Roman, " and you pet. I think he'll find you just barely alive before he watches you die."

The look in his eye told Roman he was serious. Roman was filled with fear. He looked to Dean who for some reason smirked.

They heard banging noises and growls.

"Time for the main event." Hunter laughed. "Think I'll be nice and give you lube pet. "

Roman was warily of that comment. Until Hunter picked up what had to be the biggest knife he'd ever seen.

"Blood makes for a great lube."

Roman closed his eyes. He prayed for it to end. He didn't want Randy to see him like this.

Dean, ever the back alley brawler fought in ernest. His alphas scent giving him strength. He would not let another person touch him the way only his alpha should.

Hunter had the knife raised as the door banged open.

" just in time to watch the main event boys."

Hunter knew this was the end. Knew he wasn't getting out alive. He wasn't going down alone though.

* * *

Brock let out a scream as he saw his mate naked bloody bruised and struggling with a man on top of him.

Dave took pleasure in the sounds he heard. In his last moments he thought of his brother. The way he would tell him about this poor sweet little omega. How sweet his cries were. How soft his skin was. And Dave, Dave had felt that. He also felt the claws of a very pissed off alpha who was seconds away from full on blood hunt. The claws ripping at his organs. His eyes wide as he faced Brock. A once great friend. He stared into his angry blue eyes as the claws slowly dug into his chest. His beating heart grabbed. With a growl it was ripped from his body.

Brock dropped the heart stepping on it before his blood hunt calmed. He bent done gently taking Dean into his arms.

" my omega..."

" alpha." Whimpered.

His strong omega, seconds from being broken past the point of no return.

" I tried. I tried to keep him away. Please! Don't, don't leave. He.. He didn't knot me."

Brocks heart hurt at that. He thought he would be left.

" not leaving you baby boy. Ever."

* * *

Across the room, Hunter stared down Randy.

" oh Randal you could have been in my spot. But you, you chose the righteous path. This, at the end of this, it's all your fault. I knew who would be your mate. And I had every intention of changing that. To stop you from doing this. Once he dies, it stops. You won't be the one and neither will he. Once taker and Kane die, it was you two set to have all the power. I can't let that happen."

With one swift moment the knife came down. Slicing across Roman's lower stomach. Deep. Roman slumped to the ground holding his stomach. The blood pouring out.

Full blood hunt. Hunter never saw it coming. But he embraced death. Should he fail at this mission he would have been Vince's pet. Nothing he did to Roman would have compared. The pain he felt, made him laugh in the most twisted of ways, until,his final breath left.

Randy. He stared at his omega. His mate. His hands returning to normal as he ran a finger down his swollen fluid covered face.

" I'm sorry. " broken whimpers.

" shhh kitten. It's ok. Breath."

Breath. Roman realized that was a lot harder then he remembered. Randy seemed so far away. His eyes fought to stay open.

"Cold,"

Randy's eyes snapped up to taker. Fear in them.

"We'll take them to Bayley. Have faith."

Faith. Roman chuckled.

'Have hope my hound.'

" she, she said have hope."

They barely heard Roman. Roman though closed his eyes, his grip on Randy loosening. Hope. Hope was such a funny word. Hope that the pain ends. Hope that Randy doesn't kill him. Hope that he dies quickly. Hope. Sounds like such a sweet word, but there was a darker side to that word then most could understand.

Roman didn't register te other sounds in the room. It was peaceful and quiet. This was what it felt like. He wasn't worried anymore.

"Kitten don't you dare fucking give up on me."

Roman chuckled giving a small smile.

"Happy. " it was choked out.

He never felt being picked up. He didn't know they left the hell hold. He didn't register the house being blown up. He didn't hear the voices of the pack members. He didn't feel being placed in a car. He didn't feel his alphas hands on him, trying to stop the bleeding.

The most important thing he didn't hear, were three words. Three words he himself wanted to say, longed to hear.

All he felt was peace and comfort.

'My hound, my precious hound. You don't get to give up.'

'Can't. Want to stay like this.'

'Take my hand. '

He looked up, only seeing a bright white light. So warm and welcoming. The woman she looked so beautiful at peace herself. But if you asked him what she looked like, he couldn't tell you.

Randy watched Roman as he mumbled random things, his hand reaching up and holding air. Eyes open with a too far away look in them. Randy held back his fears and tears.

"It's going to be ok." For once in his life Enzo was calm and comforting.

"How do you know enz?" Randy whispered.

"Because I'm an angel. And I know. "

"As Angels, we can see and sense other things that non angels can't." Big Cass added in.

"I can't loose him."

"You won't." Was all Enzo said as he smiled over the omega.

Brock was only having slightly better luck with Dean. Who was in and out of it. Brock was a strong man, but Dean was his weakness, his soft spot. His reason for life.

"They are ready for us. We should be to the house in 5. " Kane stated not taking his eyes from the road.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** normal shit. I own nothing.

 **warning:** smushiness. Mentions of abuse. Slash. Bad language. Mentions of death.

* * *

Every pack member gasped at the condition the omegas were in. Bayley had called in the assistance of her best friend Aj. An alpha. Aj went to work on Dean, as Bayley set out to work on Roman.

Both alphas in separate rooms with their omegas. Trying not to bark orders and stay out the way.

"Brock... You can come over and hold his hand if you want. It might help."

Brock nodded with some relief. He noticed that deans heart rate had slowed down some, which was good.

"Poor omega." Aj whispered noticing all the cuts and bruises first. She cleaned him gently.

"I need to look at him.. And do some test.. I need your permission to touch him."

"You have it."

Dean whimpered and twitched a little as she put dissolving stitching on the tears in his rectum. She shook her head sadly.

"I hope he fucking suffered."

"He did. Not enough for my liking though"

She nodded and continued to clean him.

"He shoulders been dislocated. Which seems to be the second worse. He's got a concussion. And needed 12 staples in his head. But he physically he will heal just fine."

"Mentally?"

"He's a strong omega. I can sense that. With you? He should be fine. Just.. Be careful and love him. He'll need it.

* * *

Randy paced the room as Bayley with the help of Finn, worked to stop the bleeding, stitching him up. Bayley refused to let the tears fall. Roman was her favorite omega. He had helped her on several occasions. To see him like this.

"Please Bayley..." Randy sobbed

Randy tore at her heart. He was always strong.

"He's got a broken nose. Had some tearing. His wrist is fractured. He's going to be sore for a while on his stomach. You've seen the bruising. No damage to his ribs other then bruising. "

"So he's going to be ok?"

"Yes. He might be out for a while. But there's something else Randy."

"What?"

She sighed. She looked to Finn. She didn't know how to tell him.

"Randy walk with me."

Both alphas left Bayley to finish up the smaller wounds.

" have you thought of your future? Children and all?"

" a little. We never talked about it."

"What do you see?"

" honestly I wanted twin girls or two girls with an older boy. Maybe get Roman a dog. He seemed to like animals. "

"Would you be ok without having children?"

" I guess. Roman seems to light up around the pack kids tho. I figured he wanted some."

"What if... He was unable to bare children?"

Randy stopped walking. The cut. He sighed.

"The cut was deep enough wasn't it?"

"It appears so. But there is a small chance he would be able to carry to term. Depends on how he heals."

Randy nodded, but said nothing else.

They walked back slowly in silence. Roman looked ever so peaceful despite the damage to his face.

* * *

Dean leaned back against Brock. Just enjoying the closeness to his alpha.

"I knew you would come. He said you wouldn't. But I knew."

Brock heard the tears in his voice.

"I'd come for you always baby boy."

"The shit he did and said. But there was.. A woman in all white. She came to us.. I know I sound crazy, but she did. She said you would come and have faith. She.. She gave us strength. "

"I don't think you're crazy pet."

"You know he called me and Roman pet. And it angered me. That term is saved for only you. " he grumbled

"Do you want me to not call you that?"

" no I want you to. I want to forget he ever called me that and forget everything he did to me."

" what did he do?"

Dean was silent for a little while.

" they said it would help if I talked about it. Help with the nightmares. " Dean mumbled.

" when you're ready."

Dean sighed.

"After I talked with you.. They choked us both out. When we woke up.. We were chained to a wall naked. The first day..."

Brock listened to Dean as he retold the events of the 4 days. His anger growing.

"Then he was going to knot me. And I could sense you. Gave me hope. That's when I fought more. "

"You did good baby. I'm proud of you."

"Really?"

"Yes. You stayed strong. Fought him off even after going through all of that. You stayed strong until I got there. "

"You're not... Grossed out by it though?"

"No. "

He kissed him gently.

* * *

Enzo laid curled into his alpha. He had been quiet.

"What's wrong?"

"just.. I feel so bad for them. I can't even begin to think how they felt being away from their alphas. Not to mention going through what they did. It just made me realize that we aren't as...immortal. I don't know what I do without Cass. I don't ever want to find out."

Cass held on to him in his big arms. Kissing his neck, the mating mark.

"I'll make sure it doesn't til the end baby. They can't teach that."

Enzo smiled. Pressing back into Cass. He heard his breath catch.

"Please alpha, need your knot."

Those eyes. Full of mischief. He couldn't say no.

Enzo was on his back, as Cass dominated the kiss. Fingers slowly stretching him. Hitting the spot just perfect. Enzo didn't want slow though. He took control, straddling Cass. Sinking down slowly. Enjoying the stretch.

Normally Enzo was a talker, but tonight his body did the talking. He moved up and up, never loosing eye contact. Cass's big hands all over his body.

"going to knot you so good baby."

"please" moaned.

The moment his not popped, Enzo was sent over the edge.

He refused to move though. Holding his alpha tight. Mumbling I love you.

* * *

5 days later

As Randy neared the door he heard his voice. His omega was awake. The past days he didn't leave the room much. He wanted to be there when Roman woke.

"Is is he mad at me? I tried to fight him. I didn't want it."

"Shhh sweetie he's not mad at you."

"Bayley he-he made me.. The training all over. I didn't fucking want it. I cried out for him and Hunter just a got more pissed. "

"Roman.."

"Bayley... Is -is he going to reject the mating mark?"

"No I'm not Roman. "

Roman turned to Randy eyes wide. Wondering what all he heard.

"Do you hate me now?"

"No the opposite actually. I should have told you a while ago."

Bayley slowly made her way to Finn outside the room to give them space.

"Roman, I don't care what you've been through, I don't care what that fucker made you do. I know you didn't want it." He paused moving close to the side of the bed. " you ever think of kids?"

" I have. I wanted a few. " he gave a small shrug, a smile on his face. " did you want some?"

"3, two girls and a boy."

Roman smiled, but that changed one he saw the look in Randy's eyes.

"W-why did you ask?"

"Um, the cut... You MAY not be able to carry." It was whispered.

"Oh." It was. Heart breaking oh.

Roman looked down, before laughing.

"It figures. Fucking Hunter. He has to take everything from me. Every last thing. My parents. My hope. My future. You. All the shit he did to me? For what? Fucking power. "

"Roman... What do you mean he took me?"

Randy stared at Roman for a while.

"Why would you want a broken omega? One that's fucked up and can't have kids that you want? "

"Because I love you kitten. Because we can adopt or whatever. I'll be happy with just you."

Roman stared wide eyed. Looking innocent as shit.

"You love me?"

"Yes I do. I should have told you when I felt it. But I didn't want to push you."

"I... On the phone.. I wanted to tell you. Just in case I didn't make it..."

"Tell me Roman."

Roman blushed something fierce.

"I um... I love you Randy. Everything you did, how you treated me. I know it's not easy with me. I know one second I'm vulnerable and the next I'm like get away. I'm working on it. Dean helped me realize things. And I just I'm working on it. "

Randy leaned over and kissed him. It was gentle but dominate. All the feelings conveyed in that one kiss.

* * *

Roman couldn't deal with it. He could still feel Hunter on him. Even after multiple showers.

"Randy..need you.. Please"

"I'm here. What do you need?"

" Your knot. I don't want to feel him anymore. Just you. Please"

Randy was at a loss. He knew his sweet little kitten was sore. But he didn't want to make him suffer emotionally anymore.

" If the pain is to much we stop."

Roman nodded.

His touches were soft and gentle. Randy kissed his whole body. From head to toe. Leaving not one spot untouched. He kissed every bruise and cut.

There was no pain with the pleasure. One finger turned to two, then three. Randy watched closely to make sure there was no sign of pain. So much lube made Roman chuckle.

that was stopped though when Randy slowly entered him.

"oh god." Moaned. No pain just pleasure.

Randy never went fast. His thrust deep and slowly, did the job just fine. Hunter was the furthest thing from his mind.

He came twice before Randy knotted him, sending him over the edge one last time.

Randy watched him when he slowly pulled out. Hen Roman's eyes met hi he noticed the tears.

"What's wrong why didn't you tell me to stop?"

" It doesn't hurt! I don't feel him. I just feel you, my alpha. I fuck..thank you. I love you." The last part whispered.

" I love you too kitten."

* * *

-dream-

Roman was in an all white room. The woman in white stood across from him.

" Feeling better?"

"something is still off. But I can't place it."

"I can help with that. Your memories... They were altered. "

"Hunter?"

"no.. The other guardian. Stephanie. Her father..is Vince. "

"Why..why did you come to us?"

"because, you are my hound, one of them."

"are you?"

"I am." She smiled. "Now, I'm giving you your memories back. All will not be pleasant. But you need them. I'll see you again."

And every memory came crashing down on him at once.

Then there was Randy, slowly shaking him. He heard this noise. Someone screaming. He was screaming.

"What's wrong?"

"I remember everything... My parents.. He killed them in front of me. Oh of it. All the..his friends. I remember."

* * *

Alright the Enzo and cass part was for a certain reviewer. Hope you enjoyed that. :)

the next chapter will have some flash backs of Roman's past and his history with Hunter. Soo warning triggers in advance.

Not sure when I will have time to update since I have wrestling training the next 3 days, then soft ball. Saturday one will be out for sure. But I will try to get something out before then.

As always, eat your booty-o's and be sawft!


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : I own no one. Not making money typical shit.

 **Warnings** : non consent. Violence. Murder. Possible

* * *

"You remember everything?"

"Yes... The lady in white... she gave me my memories back."

"Lady in white?"

" she called me and Dean her hounds. Said we had to keep hope. You'd come."

Randy nodded, hoping he was right in his thoughts.

" what was her name?"

" she never said. I asked if she was, but she cut me off saying yes."

Randy hummed. Rubbing Roman's back.

"Tell me what you remember?"

Roman tensed up.

" it's... It's not pretty. And, I don't want you to hate me."

" I won't hate you kitten."

"promise Randy? I can't...I don't want to lose you. Not after.."

"You won't. I'm here. Always"

Roman paused before clearing his throat.

" you weren't the first guy I had to please..."

" I know kitten."

* * *

 _2001 age 16_

 _Roman woke with a startle. His mother screaming. He ran towards the living room. Three men in all black. His father laid still eyes wide open. Blood soaked his shirt I've his heart. His mother screaming. Hands over the wound._

 _His eyes followed the men. Seeing something in ones hands. His fathers heart. He growled deep in his throat. He briefly heard his mother yelling at him to run away. But he charged at the men._

 _Killing one almost instantly. He felt no regret. He heard his mother scream, pausing looking to her. A knife placed to her throat._

 _" We wanted to protect you Roman. We loved you. Never forget that."_

 _"mom!"_

 _The blade was quick against her throat. One swift motion. His mother smiled one final time before her body fell to the the ground, now lifeless._

 _ _The other man had grabbed him before he could move. Sticking him with a needle. Blackness over took him. The last thing he saw, his parents, bleeding and dead.__

* * *

" I tried to save them. I tried, but I couldn't." Roman stated, his voice broken with tears.

Randy held him. Whispering comforting words.

* * *

 _2001 age 16_

 _"your parents died for nothing. You were always going to be mine. No matter what. "_

 _With that the belt came down again. His body arching away from the pain, into the wall._

 _"Fuck you." It was growled._

 _"I'll beat this defiance out of you. It's why your parents didn't put up a fight."_

 _Again in the belt met his already welted skin. He lost count of how many times he was hit with the belt._

* * *

 _2002 age 17_

 _One full year. One year of being beat every day for hours. One full year of being fed twice a week if he was lucky. One full year of being told his parents hated him. One full year it took to break him._

 _Roman. That was such a strange name to be called. The man would call him it rarely. Mostly he was pet. The man, he was master._

 _Roman laid curled on the floor. On an old dirty blanket. He was thankful for that. He normally didn't get anything._

 _He watched as his master came down with a smile on his face. It wasn't a kind smile though._

 _"Pet, we start your training today."_

 _"yes master."_

 _The man smirked. He could still see some defiance left. And he knew that meant he would get to punish the omega._

* * *

 _2002 age 17_

 _Roman cried out as something was shoved inside him for the first time._

 _"All you had to do was be good. I didn't ask much. Then you could have been stretched and gotten lube." His master laughed._

 _He he shook his head. The pain was red hot. He felt warm liquid down his thighs. He could smell his own blood._

 _"Please stop." It was a quiet whimper. Only the man laughed out before yanking the object out._

 _"Tomorrow it only gets better. Do what you're told and it won't hurt as much."_

 _He was left tied and bent over, bleeding and sore. He sobbed quietly._

* * *

Randy was seething with anger. Roman paused. Shaking his head.

"He's.. He's really dead though. He can't hurt me anymore. I mean, not literally. The memories... I-they are different then what I remembered when I came here. They weren't that bad. I mean sure, he beat me, but that was training. I had to be a good pet. Had to know how to please mast- him. I don't like this."

" no kitten. You've always been good. You have an alpha gene. It makes it harder. "

"I had to learn to please him though."

* * *

 _2003 age 18_

 _"open wide pet."_

 _Roman shook his didn't know the man in front of him. His master came down with him and seven others._

 _The belt bit into his skin. Making him yell out. The perfect moment. He choked on the mans dick. But that didn't mean shit to them. They laughed as he tried to breath._

 _All of of the other seven took their turns using his mouth. And they weren't raping his face they were shoving random objects into him. Enjoying his screams._

* * *

"kitten..."

"it's in the past. I mean.."

"Roman it's ok to be upset about it. I'm here for you."

"Randy,i just. If I admit to what all he did, and everything.. It makes it real. And I'm not..I don't want to go back to that and be weak."

"You aren't weak! Do you realize most omegas would have killed themselves! That couldn't have dealt with-" Randy paused. "You haven't dealt with it have you?"

Roman didn't say anything. He leaned back against the bed. His eyes staring off.

* * *

 _2004 age 19_

 _Master was mad. He friends were no longer getting the screams they wanted. The beating was normal. Objects being shoved inside of him. He didn't scream anymore. He was used to it._

 _"Today you get knotted little omega."_

 _something inside begged to be let out. He felt him beginning to push in. He closed his eyes. He felt the change. The restraints broken and his master was knocked out at his own hands. He paused not knowing if he should run or not. An internal battle. Would his master kill him when he woke. Would it be better._

 _He ran. He ran so fucking far._

* * *

 _2008 age 23_

 _He sat on the beach, watching the waves. A bottle in each hand. Sleeping pills and tequila. The memories. Their hands. The pain. He could deal with it. Wouldn't anymore. Four years, he had ran and hide. But nothing he did would make he memories stop. Except death._

 _But that would mean happiness for him. And the universe couldn't let that happen._

 _As his world faded to black, he felt hands on him lifting him up._

 _"Another omega. We can save him and sell him off boss."_

 _" well have to train him."_

* * *

 _2013 age 28_

 _He spent the last 5 years in some bullshit boarding home for omegas. "Learning" how to be an omega._

 _It wasn't much different from his master. The beat him, wasn't as bad though. They fed him every few days. But he was in a different section. The defiant ones always were. Each time he was beat it just reminded him of master. The memories. He waited for the day that lesson would be taught. How many men would they bring with them. He often saw omegas leaving, happy, with their mates. How lucky they were._

 _He was sure he would never get that. He gave up on happiness. Closed off from other omegas._

 _The fat man that had saved him and doomed him all at the same time, Paul. He gave up trying to teach him. If the test were right the omega would hit its first heat around 29. He would be sold before then. Someone else's problem._

* * *

"My next birthday, I turned 29. They didn't wait long. That day... You bought me."

"your birthday?"

"yes."

Randy was shocked and angered.

"Do you hate me?"

"no."

" I'm not as strong as people think. I wanted to end it all. But I couldn't even do that. "

Randy said nothing just pulled Roman closer holding him tight. Kissing his head. He would help his mate no matter what. Whatever it took.

He felt his body shaking before he felt the wetness of tears.

"Let it out kitten."

And he did. He cried and cried. He cried over his parents deaths, being kidnapped. He cried over being beat and sexually assaulted more times then should ever be allowed in ones life. He cried over being weak. He cried over being sold, and dealing with Hunter again. But at the end, he cried over happiness. That someone loved him, and wasn't giving up on him.

* * *

Day late. But I had a show and it was output wrestlemania so we had a huge cook out after party. And it was awesome. But anyway. Another will be out Tuesday more then likely.

the next chapter will have a small time skip. Nothing to horrible for warnings.

crissfit Jesus has returned!

Eat your booty-o's and don't be sawft!


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own no one. Not making money. Blah blah blah fiction.**

 **Warnings: smut. Slash. (Boy on boy if you don't know.) bad language. Male pregnancy ( cause why not?) miscarriage. nothing to horrible.**

* * *

Over the next two months things slowly got back to normal.

Dean and Brock had managed to move past everything. Dean was back to his normal shit causing self. The nightmares had stopped. He was back to cuddling with Brock, though he would deny that he cuddled any hour of the day. He had finally decided that he could be knotted by his alpha again. Brock had been nothing but caring and patient with him. Never pushing him. But he wanted more. He knew Brock wouldn't be able to resist him during the next heat. Brock's alpha was never able to say no to him during the full moon. And he would capitalize on that.

Randy and Roman, had progressed as well. Roman's wounds had healed nicely, all but the cut. It was still tender. Roman opened up to his alpha more. Though he still needed encouragement. He still had nightmares but they weren't as bad as they used to be. After the first night Roman and Randy had continued to have sex as Roman called it. Randy called it making love to his mate, which made Roman blush 50 shades of tomato red. Roman bonded with the other members of the pack, getting close with the other omegas.

But soon him and Dean would meet the third. After giving birth it wasn't uncommon for the alpha and omega to separate themselves for about three months to bond with their children and mate.

Roman and Dean were both nervous about that. Thy didn't know how the omegas would respond. Seth being a new mother, so to speak, was on edge and didn't like meeting new people. Roman and Dean had bonded in a way that no one could understand. Both extremely protective of each other. Pack members had found that out. Some had suffered broken noses from both omegas.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Roman nodded slightly. He didn't sleep well last night. He kept seeing his parents faces.

"Dean will be there. You have nothing to worry about."

"not that. Just tired but I don't want to sleep. "

Randy sighed sadly. Not knowing what to do to help him.

"let's just get Dean and go please." Roman murmured.

* * *

As the omegas walked in they noticed two people. One looked slightly crazy. A long black beard, with matching hair. A little husky. But his voice is what drew them in. He was comforting his mate.

"Now now little lamb. They will be fine. They are with taker and Kane."

"I miss them though!" The younger male whined. He was smaller. Height and weight. His hair was two fourths was black and a quarter blonde. He had big brown puppy eyes.

They walked closer. The alphas behind them.

"Tyler?" "Gixx?" Roman and Dean had yelled at the same time.

The group of six took turns looking at each other.

"You know him." Bray had stated humming.

" I met him at the apartment I stayed at..with my mom...before you found me. He disappeared one day though. We thought he was kidnapped. Or..." Dean stated.

"I uh.. My high school... He was there. I remember his hair." Roman mumbled.

" I had to find you guys. Maybe we should call a pack meeting." Seth sighed twitching a little.

* * *

" I'm not sure where to start. It was before I met Bray. This lady in white came to me. Said something about three hounds. And how I had to like watch you guys. She was really pretty. But like I had to stop a few people from finding or buying you guys first. It was like some part of her plan." He eyes moved to Roman and Dean. "one day she said she had to leave. She had to get the other hounds. Had to give them hope. And strength. I was like 15, I think. She came back and left again." He shrugged

It all made sense. That was the time Dean's alpha kicked in.

They spent the rest of the day talking and getting to know each other. There were still missing pieces to the puzzle that neither omega had.

* * *

it was the night of the full moon. The whole pack was together for once. Spirits were oddly high. The sexual tension was also in the air.

Dean had gotten back alone, pressed up against a tree. Nipping at his neck.

"Want my alphas knot."

Brock growled. He couldn't say no. He needed his omega. Needed to knot him. He watched with lust filled eyes as his omega sank down to his knees.

And how dare he look innocent while sucking his dick. A trick he learned from Roman. Damn it if it didn't set him off.

Dean was pressed against the trended slow thrust. Meaning and begging like... Well a bitch in heat, which he was.

"So fucking perfect pet. Tight little ass that's only mine."

"Only yours alpha. Only yours."

The pleasure intense. More than normal. Dean felt something change in him.

"Oh god, fuck. My omega. It's it's-"

He didn't get to finish his statement as Brock's knot popped and its omega let him in. The orgasm that followed made Dean scream out, vision black.

Brock knew what this meant. He smiled biting the mating mark, causing another smaller orgasm go through Dean.

"Oh god." Dean moaned.

Brock held Dean the rest of the full moon. Taking him a few more times. Each time the omega let him in. If it wasn't sealed before, Dean was definitely going to be pregnant by the end of the night.

Just on on the other side of the woods, Roman and Randy had ended their bows of passion.

"Your omega let me in." Randy explained.

"Meaning?" Roman whispered.

"That... You could carry my children."

Roman didn't say anything. He wasn't sure if this was good or bad. Randy felt the confusion and held his omega.

"We'll get through this kitten. No matter what."

* * *

It was one month later that it confirmed. Dean was expecting twins. Brock was happy Dean was scared shitless. He didn't want to be like his father or mother. Brock promised it wouldn't happen. But Dean, he was scared. And his past and fear of loving worried him more. Dean though didn't see himself like everyone else did.

Roman though, it had been confirmed. He was carrying a child. Though it would be one he would never get to hold or feel kick. A baby, that the heavens would have and hold. Bayley had smiled sadly at him. Whispering sorry. He gave a half ass smile, as he took the only sonogram he had.

Randy watched Roman after leaving the room, waiting for anything. It was later that night as Roman held the picture, that he heard the first whimper. He hugged him tightly. Feeling the tears.

Roman had freaked out shortly after. Pushing Randy away and throwing things. Randy let him destroy the was an hour later that Roman had slid down the wall. Tears spilling from his eyes.

"It's my fault. I should have been able to do something. To save it. I'm so fucking sorry Randy. Please don't leave me."

Randy sat next to him, his arm around him.

"Roman, listen to me, we knew this might happen. It's not your fault. I need you to know that. This was because someone wanted more power. If it's meant to happen it will. "

That night, Roman was in at it in his sleep. He kept seeing babies, none passed new born age. 6 of them. All in white. None with faces. At the end was the lady in white, holding a baby wrapped up in a rainbow blanket.

She never spoke, just smiled sweetly as she rocked the baby back and forth.

* * *

During Dean's pregnancy he was almost hell to live with. He was needy, bitchy, and cranky. His mood swings were crazy and Brock had a hard time keeping up with them. Most of the time Dean couldn't make up his mind about anything. They had changed the nursery three times in the first five months. Before deciding on a simple them. Jungle.

Roman during this time had had five more pregnancies. None of which made it passed the first month. He didn't freak out anymore. He had excepted the fact that his body hates him. His hope of having his own child was gone. Six pictures lined a small shelf in their shared room. Six Angels next to them. Each time Roman and Randy had released a balloon into the night sky. Randy though, he stood by his side. They had cried together, each time. Though those tears were short.

Despite this all Roman and Dean remained best friends. Roman helped him as much as he could, never taking it out on him.

Dean had read several baby books and parent tricks and tips. He wanted to be the best parent he could.

* * *

It was a year to the date of his first changing. The pack as always, was together. Dean and Brock had stayed at the house, Dean was due any day now, neither wanted to risk anything.

Roman could feel his heat starting. Another full moon. He ran and ran with Randy. Until the heat was too strong.

Much like the other times, Roman was on his back, Randy between him. Sweat covered bodies. Moans and whimpers.

* * *

Dean gave birth to two beautiful baby boys. Which they named Moxley and Edward. Dean had nothing to worry about. He fell in love instantly when he heard them cry. Brock was extremely proud of his omega. He had refused any drugs and gone natural with the delivery for the sake of the kids. He watched as Dean fed them refusing any help. He needed to prove to himself that he could do it by himself.

Brock chuckled as he looked down at his swollen and bruised hand. Dean had been very verbal during labor.

" I lied. You can touch me again, and I won't bite your Di-" he stopped looking at the sleeping babies " any thing off. Look how amazing they are."

"Yes and we made them."

Brock kissed his forehead, sitting next to him on the bed. Smiling at the perfectness of the moment.

* * *

Dean and Brock had spent a month away from everyone but Dean, he needed his best friend in his life.

They had all agreed on a pack cook out. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Dean had noticed right away their was something about Roman that was different. He was his normal self but happy. He shrugged it off and watched as his sons smiled up at their godfather.

It was close to the end of sunset, a beautiful light shined down. The pack stared in awe. No one moving. Vibrant white wings with black tips appeared. The lady in white smiled.

Roman, Dean and Seth walked forward. Almost in a trans. Dean holding both the boys, Seths twin girls walking next to him.

"My beautiful hounds. Look at you. So much, negative and yet, you've all over come it."

She smiled at them sweetly.

She took all their hands in hers, each persons memories swapped with the other. All the puzzle picieces but one fitting. She smiled brightly as a mark appeared on each of them. Three wolf heads. One with blue eyes. One with brown and one with grey.

She let their hands go, before looking at Roman.

" Roman do you know what today is?"

" Um? July 7th, 2017?" He asked

"it is, but it's also over a month."

She he smiled placing a hand over his stomach. Not saying another word.

Randy, Brock and Bray watched their omegas closely. Taker and Kane, watched with shocked expressions.

"Thank you my hounds, you have freed me and the guardians of heaven hell and earth. Soon the prophecy will be completed."

"Oh don't you dare be sour!" Rang out from a deep voice. Three men stood together.

As soon as they came they left.

"see we weren't crazy!" Dean laughed.

"was that?"

" I believe so" Taker answered Kane.

* * *

Authors note: first this was a little hard to write due to the miscarriages. Everyone reacts differently. So I went with the way I experienced.

Ill probably add more to this at some point, but I'll let you know to re read it.

As always, Eat your booty-o's and don't be sawft! ( and yessssss he is back! )

also.. Probably only two chapters left.


	11. Authors note 2

Just a small note. Work sucks. Haven't had much free time. But there will be an update shortly. I don't want to give you guys some bullshit 600 word chapter.

Also huge shout out to all the reviews and follows and favs. Means a lot.

as always... Eat your booty-o's and don't be sawft


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own no one you may know. Not making money. Blah blah you know the drill.**

 **Warning: slash. Smut. Bad language. death.**

* * *

Randy had watched Roman's reaction after. Roman seemed calm. Too calm. Roman smiled at him and nodded for him to Randy did. Roman lead him to the spot where they had released 6 balloons. It was behind the house. A small little beach.

"Roman?"

"I didn't want to say anything. Just in case you know?"

Roman stared out at the sunset. The waves calm but crashing occasionally.

"I was off in my days. I thought I still had 2 more days before I hit a month."

Randy stepped closer to Roman.

"What are you saying kitten?"

Roman smiled, taking Randy's hand in his. He kissed it then placed it on his lower stomach.

"I'm not saying it's for sure ,but this one is more determined. This one made it when other ones didn't. That has to mean something right?"

Randy heard the need for hope in his voice with tears.

"Kitten, I hope to heaven it does. I don't think the guardian would have showed up if it didn't."

" my dreams, she was there. There were six babies all in white. She was holding one, it was older, in a rainbow blanket. Every time I have that dream, it's always after.." He trailed off briefly. "I just, this feels different."

Randy pulled him into a tight hug. No words needed to be said.

they stayed there together for a little bit longer before heading back to the pack. Dean had hugged him first and the longest next to Bayley.

Taker and kane had stayed back talking with Randy. Smiles on their faces.

* * *

3 months later

" you're about four and a half months Roman." Bayley smiled.

"What's that mean?

" that you are almost in the clear. Pups born at 5 months have been known to make it with no issues. But you seem to have a fighter here. "

"When can we find out the sex?" Randy asked like a kid in a candy store.

"About 2 weeks " Bayley laughed.

" I don't care. As long as they are safe." Roman smiled his hand still on a flat stomach.

"Roman you need to eat more."

" bay not you too. I've been stuffing my face seriously. Dean and Brock can tell you. Just throw it all up. " he shot Randy a look.

"Maybe we can give him some pills for that?" Randy asked

He was shocked when Roman slapped him.

"I'm not putting anything in my body asshole."

With that Roman took the sonogram and went back to their room. Leaving a sound Randy and Bayley.

"Hormones." Bayley stated.

* * *

"Bro seriously... He slapped me. It's not funny."

"Dena was the same.."

"Well don't piss pregnant omegas off." Dean shrugged.

"I didn't mean to! I was trying to make a suggestion that would help."

"And how did that work?"

" has he always been then much of a smartass?"

"Yes yes he has Randy."

* * *

"Yo big dog how you doing?"

"enz, when you were pregnant did you gain a lot of weight?"

"Nope. Got yelled at to eat all the time. I didn't show until I was damn near 7 months. Gained it all quick, and then didn't gain more after that."

"so me not gaining is ok?"

"I mean as long as you are eating. And the baby is growing. "

"thanks enz."

"Anytime big dog. Let's get some ice cream."

Roman made a face which Enzo laughed at.

"Or whatever you want."

Roman an laughed as he followed Enzo inside to the kitchen.

* * *

2 months later

Randy woke when he heard Roman scream. He rushed to the bathroom where Roman was.

"What's wrong?!"

Roman turned and pointed to his stomach. Which was now, extremely round and big.

"Out of nowhere!" Roman sniffed.

"Your not hurt?! "

"No I'm just fucking fat!"

Randy stared at Roman for a while. Taking in every little detail. His hair had grown, his eyes looked blueish grey. His stomach, had stretch marks but it all made it that much more real. Randy reached out to touch it, only for Roman to push his hand away and pull his shirt down.

" don't, please." It was quiet.

"Kitten what's wrong?"

"I'm fat and its gross."

"You're not fat, you're pregnant with my pup. Don't say say that. Let me touch it."

Roman sighed. Movin his hands down. He let Randy pull his shirt up. Randy sank down to his knees, watching Roman's face. His hands slowly raised up and lightly touching. The skin still smooth. He felt the slightest touch under his hand, Roman gasped shocked.

"The baby..."

"It moved." Randy smiled up at Roman, who now had tears in his eyes, that were from happiness.

"Our baby...Randy...maybe we should find out?"

Randy shook his head. He had agreed to not find out. Roman didn't want to know.

"if you want to we can, if not it's fine kitten"

Roman nodded. "Can we tell everyone that the baby moved?"

Randy nodded happily.

* * *

"Feels weird right?" Dean chuckled removing his hand.

" Yeah, I mean the whole concept is weird, but it makes me happy. Ya know like to actually feel them."

" I can only imagine." Dean smiled softly.

Brock and Randy smiled watching the omegas while the two boys slept curled around each other next to them.

"Two months left right?"

" little over yeah."

"ready to be a dad?"

" Yeah, nervous as shit though."

"you'll be fine."

"I hope so Brock. Was Dean...um like real self conscious?"

" God yes. He didn't like me touching me him, said he was fat. You name it. "

"Roman doesn't like that he gained wait all at once. Thinks he's fat and gross."

" God speed."

* * *

Roman spent most of his time with Dean and Enzo or nesting. Which everyone had laughed. Dean got the most kick out of it because Roman wanted to redo his God sons rooms. But couldn't.

Roman had his moments where he felt normal and his moments when he wanted to hide because he felt ugly. Randy did his best to reassure Roman at all times. But it wasn't always easy.

Roman to go through constant check ups to make sure every thing with their baby was just fine. Bayley had stated that the baby would be small. But healthy.

* * *

It was two weeks before Roman had hit his ninth month. When he woke up to a sharp pain in his back. He groaned loudly, waking Randy.

"you ok?"

" hurts alpha hurts."

Randy had timed in between groans. Three to five minutes apart.

"Think we should wake Bayley kitten."

Romans eyes widen. Fear and nervousness.

it wasn't long before Randy and Roman where at the pack house with Bayley.

* * *

It was at 8 that night that Roman took the epidural. Eighteen hours later. Roman was only able to relax for a little while. Bayley came in with Finn, looking worried.

"we need to do a c section. The babies heart rate is dropping every time you have a contraction."

Roman's heart rate picked up. He looked to Randy.

" Promise me, if it comes down to it, you'll save the baby."

" Roman "

"please "

Randy nodded slowly hoping to any God he didn't have to make that choice.

* * *

12:58 am. 23 hours and 51 minutes after the first contract, Roman and Randy heard the loudest little roar.

"6 pounds 15 ounces. A healthy baby girl. "

bayley brought the baby over for Randy to hold and Roman to see while Finn finished the surgery.

"Emerson Monroe Orton."

Randy smiled brightly.

Black hair, blue grey eyes, tan skin. "She's perfect." Roman smiled.

"she's going to be beautiful take care of her."

Randy looked at Roman and noticed his eyes fading.

"Bayley!"

"He's bleeding. Get Randy out!" Finn yelled.

Bayley took Randy and the baby out of the room.

"Please bayley. I can't loose him."

"Call taker and Kane. And Dean. "

* * *

Randy held his sleeping baby girl as he heard random sounds from the room he wasn't allowed in. Dean and Brock next to him.

Roman an laid unconscious on the bed. The bleeding almost stopped.

"Where is he?"

"He's not here. Is eyes Finn, they were far away."

 _Roman watched as the lady white walked up to him._

 _"Roman, you can't stay here. I need you to go back."_

 _"it's nice here. There's so much happiness and no pain. "_

 _" your alpha and daughter need you."_

 _"I'm scared."_

 _"Shhh my hound. You will be fine. You will be a great parent."_

 _" but my other..."_

 _"Your other children are with your mom and dad. They are taken care of. But they are not ready to see you."_

 _Roman didn't say anything, just stared out at the sky._

 _"You can't stay much longer. You'll be stuck here if you do. But I'll leave that to you Roman. Just know Randy and Emerson need you."_

Randy started pacing after a while. His fear high. His felt his omega calling him. But something was different. Something was different. He heard the noises from the room. The one sound he heard the had stopped his heart was a flat line.

* * *

 **Finally Im back. There will be another chapter out later today. :)**

 **annnnnnd don't kill me!**

 **thank you all for waiting it out and not being bossy twats. 17 hours days take a lot of you.**

 **Jack swagger on smacked own tho? Catching up I'm late on that. Lol.**

 **Anyways, there's maybe two chapters left. The next one and maybe an epilogue.**

 **Hope everyone is well. Eat your booty-o's and don't be sawft.**


	13. Mine Yours Forver

**Disclaimer: I own no one. Not making money. It's fiction.**

 **Warnings: potty mouths. Male/male. Smut. Normal things that might be seen as not suitable for children under 13. Blah blah. Hopefully you've read the other chapters, and know the typical warnings by now my faithful followers.**

* * *

Randy stood still listening to the flat line. His world crashing down around him. His mate, his omega, the mother of his daughter.

"Oh god, how am I going to explain this to Em?"

Brock had a strong arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug. Letting him cry. Dean sat quietly. He couldn't lose his best friend. The one person that actually understood everything he went through.

Finn came out shortly after the room had gone quiet.

"He's um, he's in a coma. He's stable though. "

* * *

2 months.

2 months Randy and Emerson went and sat with Roman. Two months Roman stayed the same. Two months Randy felt his heart breaking. Two months Randy spent his nights awake crying.

Two months Roman was stuck. Two months he wanted to go back in time and change everything. Two months he cried for his daughter and alpha. Two months it took for him to get passed everything.

Two months for him to come out of coma.

* * *

Randy was feeding Emerson, her bright blue grey eyes staring at him.

"I'm sorry alpha."

It was quiet. Almost quiet enough to miss.

"Roman?!"

"Not so loud please. Hurts."

Randy leaped up and rushed to his side. Hugging him, careful to not squash the baby.

"some one wants to finally meet their other parent."

The smile that crossed her face brought tears to Roman's eyes.

"She's so perfect. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me."

"why would I hate you?"

"because..I didn't come back right away."

Roman sighed and told Randy everything. How he could have came back right away. How he had the option to see his parents. The option to stay. But the option for his daughter and alpha won out everything.

"The main thing is kitten, you did come back. Right now that's all I care about. "

Roman smiled hugging both one more time. He was finally happy. Everything was perfect.

"Guess we can let Dean know. He's been going crazy with out you."

"can we have...can we wait for that, just need time with my alpha and child. Need..my alpha. "

* * *

Two weeks it took for Roman to agree to let Brock and Dean watch Emerson.

He laid still as Randy hovered over him. Randy kissed every part of Roman from head to toe. He refused to let Roman do anything. His kissed every scar twice. No words were said, but every action proved how much Randy loved him. Roman had tears in his eyes before Randy even took him into his mouth.

By the time Randy had two fingers in him, Roman was a begging mess. A wanton little kitten as Randy had called him. When Randy had entered him, his head thrown back in full bliss, he was a few strokes away from his orgasm.

"Stay close please." Whispered.

Randy held his position. Chest to chest. Every stroke hit that special spot. Roman knew, he knew the difference in his body. The slick was heavier. His back arched as Randy's knot popped. His omega letting Randy in once again.

* * *

Dean had to have a party thrown for his best friend. The whole pack of course came. Present for Emerson and both parents.

They all sat outside on the beach, where Roman had insisted the party be held. Roman watched everyone, slightly rocking his daughter to sleep. Everyone was happy and smiling, and joking. He watched Dean and Brock playing with their two boys. Seth and bray playing with the girls. He wondered if he would have more kids some day. He smiled at the thought.

Randy sat behind him, pulling him back to lean on his chest. The waves hitting the shore just right.

"I'm glad you're here with us. I'm glad everything happened the way it did. I would take away all the bad shit, but it lead you to me. And I have you and Em now. "

Roman smiled leaning back to kiss Randy's cheek.

They enjoyed the quietness of everything. Happiness.

"Oh don't you dare be sour!" Ran out from behind the pack. Everyone turned to look. Four figures stood.

They slowly made their way to the pack.

The lady in white.

"I guess I can formally introduce myself now, I'm China, the guardian of the pack. These, these are my guardians of heaven, earth and hell. And you Roman, you giving birth to Emerson and choosing to come back, you have fulfilled the prophecy. You not only freed me from the chains of McMahon but you have allowed kofi, Xavier and Big E to be together again. McMahon is out of power. He can no longer hurt you. The world is once again safe. Thanks to my beautiful courageous hounds. My three mixed breed omegas. You've all suffered so much and had to over come so much for the greater good. I'm sorry I couldn't have done more to not have you suffer so much."

"What happened to them?" Randy asked

"they will all be rotting in hell. Their souls will be tortured for eternity. Every bad thing they have ever done to someone, is coming back sevenfold. They were also separated from their mates. Eventually they will be brought back together. But not anytime soon."

Roman smiled along with Seth and Dean.

"Justice." They all whispered.

* * *

"I'm glad you came back. I don't know what I would do without you man."

"You were part of the reason I came back. I.. I missed you De. Everything we both went through. Everything, how much you have helped me. I just, I couldn't leave you. I saw what it would be like for everyone if I didn't. I didn't like it. I had the chance to go back and change everything that happened. And it would have changed everything and it wasn't good. Everything we went through, chyna was right. It was for a reason."

"I know, she uh, she came to me one night. Showed me. She came to me and Seth, showed us what would have happened. Gave us the option to start over."

they sat quietly.

"I don't regret it. Everything is so much better this way."

" If I could do it all over. I would have everything stay the same."

* * *

Two months later.

"I hope you're ready for more pups in 6 months"

Roman laughed at the look on Randy's face.

"Kitten, are you saying?"

"Mm hmm. 3 months now. I want a boy this time." He smiled.

* * *

S **o that's the end...maybe.. I could never kill of Roman though.**

 **A huge thank you to the two that reviewed every chapter. I'm not sure how to tag people. But ItsThaCityBus and bleachfreak13.**

 **Thanks you everyone else who read and reviewed and followed and all that.**

 **Live enjoyed writing this story more then any other story, that has remained unpublished and unfinished. Lol.**

 **Who knows maybe there will be back stories for the other couples. :)**

 **as always, eat your booty-o's and don't be sawft!**


End file.
